La Vengeance d'Aradia Grindelwald
by Salem75
Summary: Rescapée des camps Nazis, une enfant est découverte avant l'âge de ses onze ans. Découverte quelques années après par la Communauté Magique elle intègre Poudlard et rencontre un jeune homme énigmatique. Cinquante ans plus tard, Harry finit de terrasser le Basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets. Une découverte inattendue va alors tout perturber…
1. Prologue

**La Vengeance d'Aradia**

1942, Seconde Guerre Mondiale Moldue. Dans l'horreur des camps une enfant est découverte par les Nazis avant l'âge de ses onze ans. Ignorants tout du Monde des Sorciers elle est élevée et étudiée par ses bourreaux qui tentent de percer l'origine de ses pouvoirs…

Découverte quelques années après par la Communauté Magique elle intègre Poudlard et rencontre un jeune homme énigmatique avide lui aussi de vengeance…

**Prologue :**

_Janvier 1942, France, Drancy_

La pluie, le vent, les cris. Beaucoup des cris. Le quai de la gare de Drancy est sous étroite surveillance et c'est la peur au ventre que je descends du camion militaire Allemand en tenant fermement la main de ma mère qui elle-même s'accroche à notre valise qui contient les quelques affaires que nous avons pût amenés. Les soldats en uniforme aidé des Gendarmes créent un corridor, nous forçant à nous diriger vers le quai où déjà une foule de personnes attendent. La plupart portent la même Etoile Jaune qui orne ma poitrine et celle de maman. Je vois un des hommes en képi pousser une vieille dame afin de la faire accélérer en lui hurlant qu'ils ont un planning à respecter. Je fronce les sourcils et regarde méchamment l'individu. Au même instant il semble se prendre les pieds dans ses bottes et s'étale de ton son long. Il se relève agacé tandis que du sang commence à sortir de son nez. Bien fait ! Malgré cela personne n'ose rire de lui. Tout le monde a les yeux baissés. Ma mère, qui semble avoir remarqué l'incident, me secoue le bras comme si c'est de ma faute. Combien de fois faut-il que je lui dise que je n'y suis pour rien ? C'est vrai que depuis quelques temps maintenant de drôles de choses arrivent autour de moi : des fleurs qui éclosent alors qu'elles avaient fanées, des objets lévitant dans ma chambre ou encore des incidents avec des enfants qui ont été méchant avec moi. Maman n'a jamais put me dire pourquoi ni comment de telles choses arrive. Je sais seulement qu'il faut le cacher à tout prix des autres personnes. L'air encore frais de cette matinée me fais grelotter sous mon petit manteau. Soudain, un gargouillis s'échappe de mon ventre.

-Maman, j'ai faim.

Elle me regarde mais ne me répond pas. Ses yeux parlent d'eux-mêmes. Le train finit par arriver dans sifflement strident en déversant des panaches de fumées. Lorsque je le vois passer un détail me surprend. Il n'y a qu'un wagon passager. Les autres voitures ressemblent à ceux utilisés dans les livres pour transporter les vaches ou les cochons. Mon pressentiment se confirme lorsque les soldats ouvrent les grandes portes et font monter tout le monde à l'intérieur.

-Laissez vos bagages avant de monter ! Ordonne les Gendarmes. Vous récupérerez vos affaires lorsque vous arriverez à destination.

Ouvrant de gros yeux, je n'arrive pas à imaginer comment une telle foule puisse monter dans aussi peu de wagons. Il n'y aura assez de place ! Et pourtant après plus d'une heure plus personne ne se trouve sur le quai. Les portes sont refermées dans un claquement assourdissant et verrouillées sans doute par un cadenas au son du cliquetis, nous laissant à moitié dans le noir, tous collés les uns aux autres.

-Tout va bien se passer, me dit ma mère en chuchotant. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Où on va ? La questionnais-je.

-Dans un autre endroit.

-Mais où ?! Insistais-je. Est-ce qu'on rentrera bientôt ?

Elle ne me répond pas et se baisse à ma hauteur.

-Là où on va il faudra que tu fasses attention à toi et si on est séparé…

-Pourquoi serait-on séparé ? M'inquiétais-je.

-Si on est séparé, continue-t-elle en coupant court à toutes protestations, tu ne devras pas te faire remarquer ou déclencher de nouveaux « incidents » comme à la maison.

-Mais ce n'est pas moi !

-Fais ce que je te dis. Discipline tes émotions comme je te l'ai montré. D'accord ?

J'hoche la tête sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle veut dire. Sans doute des choses d'adultes. Le train se met en marche, faisant tomber certains qui ne se sont pas préparés au départ. Ma mère et moi nous réussissons à nous mettre dans un coin du wagon et nous assoir serrés l'une à l'autre. Le voyage commence.

Les deux jours que dure notre traversée sont un véritable calvaire. Entre les gens malades qui toussent à perdre leurs poumons, ceux n'arrêtant pas de pleurer et d'autres qui se soulagent un peu partout l'endroit devient très vite absolument immonde avec des odeurs pestilentielles. Ajoutés à ça le manque d'eau et de nourriture et le tableau final est tout simplement effroyable. Je vois des corps plus loin inanimés qui ne bougent plus depuis des heures. Ils doivent sans doute dormir. Moi-même je sens la fatigue m'étreindre, accentué par la malnutrition. Ma mère elle ne se plaint pas et reste stoïque. Puis vient le moment où le convoi s'immobilise enfin. Les portes s'ouvrent alors. De nouveaux soldats sont là pour nous accueillir. A quelques centaines de mètres plus loin j'aperçois une espèce de grand camp entouré de murs et de barbelés où derrière je peux voir plusieurs formes humaines. J'aperçois alors l'écriteau de la gare, sans doute récente au vu de son état, qui nous indique le lieu où nous sommes « Uckermark ». Même si je ne connais pas, je comprends bien que nous sommes désormais en Allemagne. Une femme en uniforme s'avance devant nous et prend un microphone afin que tous puisse entendre ce qu'elle va dire :

-Les femmes de plus de 21 ans ainsi que les hommes doivent remonter dans le train ! Votre destination finale se trouve à 2 km, à la lisière de la ville de Ravensburg ! Les jeunes filles restent ici dans ce camp spécialement aménagé pour elles. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous reverrez vos enfants très bientôt !

Bien que je ne sache pas vraiment d'où me vient cette certitude, je sais immédiatement qu'elle ment. Nous ne reverrons pas nos parents. Je sens les larmes me monter aux joues et je m'accroche désespérément à ma mère.

-Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! Lui criais-je tandis que les soldats commencent à arracher des mains de leurs parents les filles présentes.

-Tout va bien se passer, tente-t-elle de ma consoler. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Sa voix trahis ses doutes et c'est en larme que je suis amenée avec les autres à l'écart tandis que les adultes sont de nouveaux embarqués dans le train. Je continue à me débattre dans les bras du garde qui tente de me tenir tranquille. Le triste spectacle des séparations se terminent très vite, les derniers récalcitrants sont menacés voir brutalisés afin d'accélérer la chose. Je voie les bras de ma mère dépasser du wagon où elle a été mise. Nous sommes toutes rabattues vers la sortie de la gare où des camions nous attendent. A peine passée le seuil de l'entrée de la gare que les portes en grillage se ferment brutalement pour nous empêcher de faire marche arrière. Le sifflement de la locomotive est comme l'étincelle de trop dans mon esprit. Animée de désespoir, je donne un violent coup de pied dans le tibia de la Nazi et fonce en direction du portail pour… Enfin pour faire quelque chose ! Il n'est pas question que je laisse ma mère partir sans moi ! Mais je suis aussitôt rattrapée par deux soldats en arme qui me prennent par la taille. Ivre de colère je tends les bras vers le train qui commence à s'éloigner. Durant les premières secondes rien ne se passe, mais très vite des grincements et bruits de ferrailles se font entendre. Je vois le portail commencer à bouger, comme si quelque chose tentait de l'attirer et de le sortir de ses gongs. Les barbelés s'affaissent également peu à peu, broyés par une force invisible. En même temps je sens que ceux qui me tiennent commence à reculer malgré eux pendant que je réussis à gagner quelques mètres, comme si un fil invisible me tirait vers le quai. Je continue à hurler, les mains toujours dirigés vers l'entrée de la gare. Est-ce que c'est moi qui fais ça ? Peu importe je n'ai pas l'esprit assez clair pour y réfléchir, je continue donc malgré l'inutilité de ma tentative. Les soldats Allemands crient également dans leur langue, sans doute paniqués devant l'étrangeté de la situation. J'entends un bruit de voiture arrivé en trombe derrière moi mais ne m'en soucie pas. Malgré toute ma hargne je sens mes forces diminuer de plus en plus, comme si quelque chose vidait toute ma vitalité de l'intérieur. Puis plus rien. Je m'affaisse sur moi-même en sueur, épuisée, et me laisse porter par l'un des soldats visiblement soulagé de l'arrêt de ma résistance. Je réussis à maintenir les yeux ouverts quelques secondes pour réussir à voir ce qui reste de l'entrée de la gare. Rien n'en a réchappé. Tout n'est que métal plié et bouts de fers arrachés autour desquels se massent des spectateurs incrédules. Je m'endors aussitôt après et ne peux pas voir la femme en tenue de Docteur dans la petite jeep dont les yeux sont braqués sur moi.

**J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît ^^ j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ^^**


	2. Chapter 1: Le Docteur

**Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 1 : Le Docteur.**

Le convoi arrive dans le camp moins de trente minutes plus tard. Le groupe de filles est séparé en deux tranches d'âge et emmené dans une sorte de petit hôpital de campagne où nous sommes chacune examinées et tatouées comme des animaux à l'avant-bras gauche d'un numéro comportant six chiffres. Les cris de douleurs lors de cet acte ne cessent de résonner entre les murs. Lorsque vient mon tour pas un son ne sort de ma bouche. Non, ils n'auront pas ce plaisir. Pour finir on nous donnes des vêtements uniformes gris pour ensuite être dirigés vers des espèces de petites cabanes en bois comportant à l'intérieur comme seul mobilier plusieurs couchettes superposées disposées de chaque côté de la pièce, avec au centre une petite allée qui laissait juste la place pour une personne de passer. Des dizaines d'enfants se trouvent déjà là, certains endormis, d'autres occupés à jouer entre eux avec ce qui ressemble à de petits cailloux. Mais sur tous les visages se lis la même tristesse, la même peur et la même résignation. Le mot d'ordre est clair : ici, plus d'espoirs. Tout en reniflant j'essaie d'effacer avec mes mains les traces de larmes sur mes joues. Je m'installe rapidement sur un lit vide et reste assise, mes yeux détaillants avec minutie les autres occupantes des lieux. Ce qui me frappe est tout d'abord leur maigreur, signe évident d'un manque de nourriture chronique. Ensuite leur état général de saleté. Les bains ne doivent pas être fréquents. Une fillette s'approche de moi et me regarde bizarrement. Je ne lui réponds pas et me contente de la toiser avec méfiance. Elle finit par s'en aller très vite. Je me retourne vers le mur et m'allonge pour réfléchir aux derniers événements tout en regardant mes mains. Est-ce que c'est moi qui ai fait tout ça ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Pourrais-je m'en servir de nouveau ? Peut-être que je peux m'en servir pour m'échapper et m'enfuir avec ma mère ? Oui, ça serait parfait. C'est sur ces réflexions que je sombre dans le sommeil.

_Quelques jours plus tard._

-141 191, le Docteur veut te voir, m'informe une de nos surveillantes au seuil d'entrée de notre dortoir.

Toutes les filles présentes me dévisagent tandis que mon cœur se met à battre plus vite. Et c'est compréhensible : rare sont les filles qui reviennent en un seul morceau, si elles reviennent, lorsque l'on est appelée par le « Docteur » Rober Ritter et son assistante Eva Justin. La même femme qui m'a examiné lors de mon arrivé en s'attardant un peu trop sur mon hétérochromie. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça que j'ai retenu le nom de la particularité de mes yeux : l'un vert et l'autre gris clair. Un détail que ne leur a pas échappé.

-141 ! Maintenant ! Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher !

Son accent Français est horrible, ce qui me laisse quelques secondes de plus pour me préparer mentalement. Fébrile, je finis par suivre la surveillante à l'air sévère. Nous traversons la cours principale et longeons le secteur réservée aux adolescentes un peu plus âgées. J'entends quelques sifflets et quolibets à mon encontre lors de notre passage. Du genre « adieu », « encore une » ou alors « tu vas y passer ». De la méchanceté pure. Il faut dire qu'ici la seule distraction offerte et autorisée aux détenues est de se moquer les unes des autres. Ça entretient un petit spectacle aux gardes mourants d'ennuis dans leurs rondes. Un petite pierre vient me cogner la tête. Furieuse, j'aperçois la fille qui me l'a lancé et la foudroie du regard. Elle se met alors à hoqueter, comme si l'air venait à manquer.

-Kof, kof, kof ! Fait-elle en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

La garde me pousse pour que j'avance ce qui a pour conséquence que je perde le visuel sur ma victime. Aussitôt son état s'améliore. Nous arrivons alors devant l'entrée du bâtiment et je sens mon estomac vide se tortiller en tout sens. Finalement je suis presque contente que la grosse Betty m'ait volé ma ration. La garde m'attrape la main et me force à avancer. Je la regarde méchamment. Aussitôt des boutons apparaissent sur tout son bras et c'est en hurlant qu'elle me lâche. Eva Justin, une femme fine et sèche arrive en trottinant en entendant les cris. Elle s'apprête à parler lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit. Ses yeux vont de moi à mon accompagnatrice.

-C'est elle ! Hurle mon accompagnatrice. J'en suis sûre !

Pour toute réponse je lui fait un petit rictus de complaisance. Pauvre truffe ! Un œil sur le Docteur Eva et je crois percevoir à l'intérieur de sa tête un rouage se mettre en place comme des pièces d'un puzzle qui s'assemble. Elle me fait un sourire qui me fait froid dans le dos et me fait signe de la main d'entrer dans le bureau principal. Silencieuse, je m'exécute sous le regard noir de ma précédente victime. A l'intérieur se trouve plusieurs étagères de chaque côté où s'alignent des livres de toutes tailles. Moi qui adore lire c'est le genre d'endroit où je peux rester des heures entières. Le claquement de la porte me fait sursauter. Eva arrive dans la pièce et rejoint l'homme assis derrière un gros bureau en chêne poli. Il est grand avec une calvitie avancée, des yeux semblant vous passer aux rayons x. Je m'arrête à quelques mètres du couple. La femme donne en même temps un dossier à son supérieur et attend patiemment qu'il parcourt les quelques feuilles.

-Je suis le Docteur Rober Ritter. Voici donc notre sujet n°141 191… Aradia… Grindelwald. Fait-il avec lenteur. Fille de Sarah Agam et de… Dit-moi petite, sais-tu qui est ton père ?

Les sons ont bien du mal à passer le seuil de ma gorge tellement je suis tendue.

-Non, finis-je par réussir à dire.

-Tu portes pourtant son nom et non celui de ta mère.

-C'est elle qui le voulait. Mais je ne le connais pas.

Il hoche la tête en semblant comprendre ce que je viens de lui dire.

-Tu es une drôle de petite fille, me dit-il en refermant le petit classeur.

Je le regarde, perplexe

-Tout d'abord tes yeux. Une forme rare de mutation génétique que je n'ai eut le loisir que de voir dans les livres de médecine. Et ensuite… Tes dons. Tu vois de quoi je parle, non ?

Je dénie de la tête avec énergie. Il fronce les sourcils en prenant une nouvelle tonalité de voix, cette fois plus dure et plus coupante.

-Le phénomène devant la gare lorsque tu étais en colère. Nous savons tout les trois que c'est toi qui en es l'origine. N'ais-je pas raison ?

-Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

-Je me serais donc trompé ? Fait-il faussement surpris. Dans ce cas je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de toi. C'est fort dommage. Tu sais ce qui arrive aux jeunes filles lorsqu'elles sont emmenées dans le laboratoire ?

Je frémis d'épouvante à cette seule idée en me remémorant les histoires racontées par les rares survivantes. Ce « laboratoire » est l'antichambre du diable, avait affirmé une petite brune. Et le diable…

Il fait mine de se lever lorsque je cris :

-Attendez !

Il arbore alors un grand sourire, satisfait de ma réaction.

-On s'entête un peu moins ? Alors que peux-tu me dire sur tes… Dons ?

-C'était moi. Mais je… Je ne sais pas comment je fais ces choses ! Dis-je inquiète de sa réaction.

-Ces choses ? Ce n'était donc pas ton premier coup d'essai ?

-N-non. A la maison d'autres sont arrivées.

-Comme ?

-Des objets qui ont volé ou alors du mal attiré sur ceux que je n'aime pas, décrivais-je très vite.

-Des pouvoirs… Impressionnants… Voir surnaturels, n'est-ce pas Miss Justin ?

-Effectivement. Peu crédible, surenchérit-elle.

La peur continue à ravager mon esprit. S'ils ne me croient pas je risque de finir dans l'horrible lieu des milles tortures.

-Non ! C'est vrai ! Je sais le faire !

-Prouve-le ! Ordonne le Docteur Ritter.

Il me désigne une petite table posée à quelques mètres où se tient un vase avec plusieurs roses rouges dedans.

-Fait voler le vase.

J'écarquille les yeux, horrifiés. Faire des « trucs bizarres » sous le coup d'une émotion est une chose. Le commander un autre.

-Mais je ne…

-Tu as le choix. Soit tu réussis. Soit…

Il claque des doigts. La porte s'ouvre de nouveau et laisse passer un Soldat Allemand avec ma mère. Mon cœur explose de joie.

-Maman !

Le Docteur m'empêche de la rejoindre et me sert le bras.

-Si tu réussis tu auras le droit de passer la nuit avec elle. Dans le cas contraire elle repart pour de bon et tu ne la reverras jamais !

Littéralement affolée je regarde ma mère avec de gros yeux.

-Tu peux le faire, me dit ma mère pour me rassurer.

Encouragée je tends la main vers le vase et me concentre. Je fronce les sourcils et émet quelques petits grognements. Malheureusement il ne se passe rien. Le Docteur soupire de déception et commence à faire signe au garde de ramener ma mère.

-Non ! Hurlais-je.

La porte d'entrée se ferme en claquant sans que personne ne l'ai touché. Ritter pousse un petit cri de joie en claquant des mains.

-Ah ! Enfin ! La colère semble te motiver pas vrai petite Aradia ? Bien ! Alors ceci te fera réagir !

Il s'avance doucement vers ma mère, tel un prédateur.

-Montre-moi autre chose sinon…

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son précieux vase explose en mille morceaux. La petite table est carrément éjectée du sol et vient s'écraser contre une des étagères. Eva Justin vient dire quelques mots à l'oreille de son supérieur. Celui-ci réfléchit quelques instants avant d'acquiescer.

-Bien. Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui.

Il arrive à ma hauteur et me force à le regarder.

-Nous allons nous revoir très bientôt jeune fille. Tant que tu feras ce qu'on te dit, je ferais en sorte que toi et ta mère soyez ensemble, à l'écart des autres, dans un des petits baraquements réservés aux détenues de marque. Vous aurez de la nourriture et de quoi vous lavez.

Je regarde ma mère, heureuse d'un tel dénouement.

-Mais le jour où tu me décevras tout vous seras enlevés. Réfléchis-y bien petite Aradia. Et vous madame, je vous conseille de l'encourager dans ce sens et il faudra également que nous ayons une petite conversation. J'ai beaucoup de questions, et j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Sortez, maintenant.

Je suis enfin autorisée à venir enlacer ma mère et c'est ensemble que nous sortons de la pièce, heureuses d'êtres de nouveaux réunies… A ce moment précis, je me promis deux choses : l'une ne jamais faillir. Et l'autre… De tuer cet homme.

**Alors la petite Aradia vous plaît ? ^^**


	3. Chapter 2: Destruction

**Voici la suite désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps **** La suite arrivera plus vite jurée ! Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 2 : Destruction.**

_Trois ans plus tard, Janvier 1945._

-Voici donc la fameuse Aradia.

L'homme en tenue militaire s'avance tranquillement, les mains derrière le dos. Il me tourne autour et finit par m'attraper la mâchoire pour me tourner le visage à loisir sans ménagements. Son regard me dévisage avant de lâcher :

-Ses yeux…

-Une anomalie génétique très rare, dit le Docteur Ritter.

-Vraiment ?

-Ainsi que ses dons si particuliers.

-Ah oui… Ses… Dons.

Il se retourne vers le Docteur et lui fait un petit rictus.

-Le Haut Commandement a plus que des doutes quant à vos dires.

-Co…

-Pas assez de résultats concrets, argue un autre Colonel.

-Vous vous entêtez à nous faire croire qu'une enfant juive d'à peine 14 ans serait l'avenir en tant qu'arme absolu. Juive, insiste-t-il en souriant.

-Ce ne sont pas des chimères !

Il se tourne vers moi et ordonne :

-Fait voler le verre qui est sur la table !

Je regarde ledit objet et me contente de sourire innocemment. Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait endurer je peux enfin lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

-Je ne comprends pas, dis-je dans un Allemand parfait.

Les deux officiels ont un rire de dédain, en contraste avec le Docteur désormais rouge de colère. Il s'avance vers moi et me donne une claque retentissante qui me fait tomber à terre.

-Tu vas obéir ! Fait voler ce verre !

Je ne fais rien, la tête encore sonnée du coup.

-Vous vous ridiculisez, finit par dire le Colonel.

-Je crois que nous avons assez de données pour faire notre rapport… Un rapport qui je vous le confie sera… Défavorable.

-Mais… Mes notes ! Les comptes-rendus que je vous ai fait parvenir !

-Des années d'idioties ! Pendant que les troupes ennemies approchent vous délirez ! Jusqu'ici nous vous avons laissé faire car votre travail semblait utile mais désormais l'Allemagne a besoin de toutes les ressources possibles.

Il fouille dans sa poche et lui tends une lettre.

-Vous êtes rappelés à Berlin. Le Camps va être réorganisé et ses détenues transférées.

-Non !

-Le Haut Commandement pense que vous avez encore votre utilité, alors ne rendez pas les choses difficiles !

-Non ! Hurle-t-il encore en se mettant en travers de la porte.

Il m'attrape le bras brutalement et me remet sur pied avant de vociférer :

-Si tu veux jouer à ça, nous serons deux.

Il alpague un des gardes.

-Allez aux Baraquements Ouest et trouver la détenue 221.

Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer. Maman… Est-elle en vie ? Car depuis plus d'un an maintenant, depuis une expérience ratée, le Docteur ne m'a plus jamais permis de la revoir. Après quelques semaines on s'habitue et on se fait un raison même si c'est difficile pour une petite fille de 12 ans. Et lorsque l'on est appelé presque tout les jours par le Docteur pour des « expériences », le soir n'est plus un moment propice pour réfléchir mais plutôt pour dormir… Une bonne chose pour ne pas penser à ce qui peut lui arriver.

-Et ensuite ? Demande le garde.

-Vous attendrez mes ordres et si je ne vous ai pas contacté dans les 10 minutes vous l'exécuterez !

Il hoche la tête et s'engouffre hors de la pièce. Le Docteur referme la porte à clef et se met à sourire de toutes ses dents

-Il te faut juste une motivation. Si tu réussis à ouvrir cette porte, ta mère sera sauve.

-Franchement, essaie d'intervenir un des militaires, vous…

Morte de peur, je tends le bras vers la porte et y concentre toute mon attention. Après plus de deux ans « d'éducation » du Docteur, mon pouvoir est plus accessible qu'avant. Tout d'abord rien ne se passe puis petit à petit des grincements se font entendre, à la grande surprise des deux envoyés du Régime.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Voyant l'heure tournée, je me mobilise toutes mes facultés et finit par commencer à tordre la bout de bois en face de moi.

-C'est incroyable ! Sursaute l'un des hommes.

Je regarde le Docteur, les larmes aux yeux.

-Dites-lui de ne pas le faire ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez mais laissez-là en vie !

-Détruit la porte dans ce cas.

-Je n'y arrive pas !

-Alors elle mourra.

Désormais terrifiée je tends ma deuxième main sur la porte, le front plissé dans une intense concentration. Après quelques secondes, dans un dernier cri de rage, j'envoie une onde de choc dans la pièce, faisant voler les meubles contre les murs et certains objets à travers la pièce. La porte ne bouge plus cependant, ma concentration totalement perdue. Le calme revient petit à petit, permettant aux occupants de la pièce de reprendre leurs esprits.

-C'est… Commence le Colonel.

-Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ?

Haletante, je réussis à articuler :

-Ma mère !

Le Docteur m'attrape une touffe de cheveux et me les tirer en arrière pour placer son visage juste au-dessus du miens.

-Tu as voulu jouer, alors tu parleras que lorsque je te le permettrais.

-Les possibilités, murmure le deuxième militaire, sont infinies.

-Imaginez, argue le Docteur. Une armée entière soufflée par ces pouvoirs. Des villes rasées en un clin d'œil.

-La Guerre serait terminée en quelques semaines… Pense le Colonel.

Un « toc toc » se fait entendre derrière la porte à moitié défoncée.

-Entrez !

Un homme en tenue noire de l'armée entre et fait un rapide salut.

-Vous êtes ?

-Je viens chercher la fille.

-Qui ?

-Aradia Grindelwald.

-Qui vous…

-J'ai ici tout les papiers, affirme avec force le nouveau venu.

-Se doit être une erreur… Colonel, vous étiez au courant ?

Celui-ci dénie de la tête.

-En aucune façon.

Le Docteur semble désemparé tandis que l'homme en noir m'aide à me relever.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas…

-Ces papiers prouvent le contraire. L'ordre, comme l'indique cette lettre, vient de tout en haut.

Ils semblent tous sous le choc. Il ne leur laisse pas le temps de se reprendre et me pousse vers la sortie. Nous faisons quelques pas dans le silence, traversant plusieurs couloirs pour enfin arriver au-dehors. Une jeep nous y attend, conduite par un homme habillé de la même manière que celui qui est venu me chercher. Miss Justin est également là, visiblement contrariée de me voir partir. Mon accompagnateur m'ouvre la porte arrière pour m'y faire entrez. Il prend la place à ma gauche et la ferme dans un claquement sec.

-Allons-y Oswal, dit-il au chauffeur.

-Pas trop tôt (je sursaute devant son ton alors qu'il est censé parler à un supérieur). J'en ai ma claque de ces tarés de Moldus.

-Alors avance.

-Facile à dire, on aurait dût transplaner.

-Ne pas éveiller les soupçons, précise le gradé en mettant sa casquette à l'envers.

Je secoue la tête, ne comprenant strictement rien de leurs paroles. Et puis ils parlaient… Anglais ?

-Attendez ! Hurle une voix au-dehors.

-Go !

Le véhicule démarre dans un rugissement et fait un dérapage sur les gravillons en s'éloignant. Nous passons les barrages facilement, les papiers des deux hommes étant en règle. Etait-ce une évasion ? Etaient-ils des Américains venus me délivrer ? Pourquoi ?

-On va au rendez-vous ?

-Ouaip, affirme celui qui est venu me chercher.

-Hâte de quitter ces vêtements pourris, complète le chauffeur.

-Tout a fait d'accord.

Il tourne sa tête vers moi et me détaille des pieds à la tête avec un sourire goguenard.

-Alors c'est toi Aradia Grindelwald ? J'avoue que je n'y croyais pas.

-Vous… Vous me connaissez ?

-Toi non. Ton paternel oui. C'est lui qui nous envois.

-Mon… Mon père ?

-Ouaip Gellert Grindelwald. En fait je me présente : Ernie Millers et l'autre devant c'est Oswal Camps.

-Et où va-t-on ?

-A la forteresse de Nurmengard.

-Nurmengard ?

-Ouaip.

-Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venus avant me chercher ?

Il hausse les épaules.

-On ne savait pas que tu existais. Le Maître surveille de très près la guerre qui oppose les Moldus. Et lorsque ton nom est apparut sur l'un des rapports Allemands, il nous a demandé d'enquêter…

-Moldus ?

-Les personnes sans pouvoirs magiques, dit-il comme si c'est une évidence.

-Magique ?

Il se met à rigoler devant mon air ahuri et dit :

-Ah oui tu n'es pas au courant. Tu es une Sorcière petite.

-Une Sorcière ?

-Oui.

Il sort un petit bout de bois de sa poche et me la montre.

-Et ça c'est une Baguette Magique.

Je le regarde de travers, inquiet sur sa santé mentale.

-Tu ne me crois pas ?

Il pointe sa baguette au dehors et prononce :

-Inflammare !

Une boule de feu apparaît alors à son bout et va percuter un arbre tout proche. Je me retourne sur la couchette et regarde par la lunette arrière l'arbre se consommer. Finalement je me rassois et regarde mes mains.

-C'est… De la Magie que je fais ?

-Ouaip et d'après ce que j'ai vu dans le cabinet de Ritter tu es une sacré petite peste. Le Maître va apprécier.

Je souris malgré moi, heureuse d'entendre de telles choses. Puis une ombre obscurcit ma joie.

-Ma mère ! Il faut la libérer !

-Ta mère ? S'étonne-t-il.

-Oui ! Elle est…

-Morte, me coupe-t-il. Désolée.

-Co… Comment ça ?

-Maladie apparemment d'après ce que j'ai lu. Ritter a dût te le cacher.

Je sens une tristesse infinie m'envahir, vite remplacée par de la colère. La colère… Une émotion forte qui me permet habituellement de tirer une grande puissance. La vitre arrière commence à se fissurer, le rétroviseur se tord dans un grincement strident.

-Hé ! Hurle le conducteur.

Je suis incapable de parler ni même de former une pensée cohérente. Morte. Désormais c'était une certitude.

-Tu devrais te calmer petite, me conseille Ernie.

La jeep s'arrête dans un crissement de pneus.

-On arrête là et on transplane !

-Ok. Viens Aradia.

Bouleversée, je me laisse faire. On s'éloigne un peu du véhicule pour entrer dans une petite forêt. Nurmengard serait-il juste à côté ?

-Attrape-moi la main.

Je le regarde et obtempère.

-Inspire à fond. A trois… TROIS !

Une horrible sensation d'étranglement me submerge, comme si un étau invisible me tirait vers le bas. Puis tout s'arrête. Je tombe à terre, tentant de reprendre mon souffle.

-Toujours là ? Rigole Ernie.

Je me relève, tentant de ne pas régurgiter le peu que j'ai mangé au camp.

-Si on veut…

-La première fois est toujours la pire.

-C'est ça transplaner ?

-Ouaip. Vachement pratique, non ?

J'hoche la tête.

-Ernie ! Hurle Oswal.

Son collègue le rejoint au détour d'un sentier pour regarder quelque chose au loin. Ce qu'il voit li fiche un sacré coup au vu de son visage. Je trottine pour voir la raison de leur stupéfaction. Puis je la vois. Nurmengard. En flamme.

**Bon alors une idée de ce qu'il se passe ? hum ? Un grand barbu au nez aquilin ne risque-t-il pas d'apparaître ? **


	4. Chapter 3: ALbus Dumbledore

**Merci pour tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviewe ! Sa motive énormément pour continuer ! Et merci d'aimer la petite Aradia **

**Chapitre 3 : Albus Dumbledore.**

-Mais… C'est quoi ce délire ? Rugit Ernie.

-On a été attaqué !

-Mais c'est… Impossible !

-Viens ! Allons voir !

Les deux Sorciers dégainent leurs baguettes et commencent à courir vers la forteresse en proie aux flammes, visiblement terrifiée. J'essaie de les suivre mais me fait distancer rapidement. Des bruits d'explosions se font entendre, comme le bruit de chars Allemands, puis un faisceau d'énergie violette sort par une des meurtrières, électrisant le ciel devenu sombre malgré ce début d'après-midi. Des nuages menaçants s'installent alors, vite suivis par des éclairs zébrant le ciel. A moins que l'on soit le soir ? Après tout je ne sais même pas où je suis. Après quelques minutes de course, j'arrive devant de grands escaliers en marbre, aux portes de la citadelle, où une cinquantaine de personnes sont engagés dans des duels de baguettes magiques à mort. Certains portent une sorte de tunique marron et d'autre une bure noire toute simple. Mais qui est qui ? Je vois Ernie désarmé un homme en marron et hurler une incantation pour provoquer un Sortilège d'une couleur vert émeraude. Son adversaire s'écroule à terre, terrassé. La Magie offre-t-elle vraiment de tels pouvoirs ? J'essaie de me faire discrète et rejoint le mort, tête baissé, en tentant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi. Chose facile au vu de l'agitation qui règne. Arrivé devant le vaincu, je tâte son corps sans vie. Il a les yeux grands ouverts, les traits encore figés dans une intense concentration. A quelques mètres de sa main droite une fine baguette de bois gît. Sentant mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine, je la prends et l'observe en détail. Elle ressemble à cette d'Ernie, mais conserve tout de même certains points étrangers. Toutes les baguettes sont-elles différentes ? Je tends le bout de bois devant moi et tente de concentrer mon pouvoir dessus. Quelques étincelles surgissent de son bout, sans rien faire de plus.

-Walsarbi !

Un trait bleu me frôle la tête et vient s'encastrer dans une pierre proche, la faisant exploser. L'homme en noir qui vient de lancer le Sort est vite maîtrisé par deux hommes en marron et enchaîné à l'aide d'un Sortilège faisant apparaître des cordes et des entraves. Visiblement les marrons sont entrain de gagner.

-Jerk, où est le Maître ?! Hurle Ernie situé à quelques mètres de moi.

-Dans le Grand Hall ! Un mage Anglais est arrivé avec la Brigade ! C'est Dumbledore apparemment !

-Par Herpô !

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On est entrain de se faire massacrer ! Si ça continue on va tous se faire capturer !

-Sa sera bien pire si le Maître nous retrouves après nous être enfuis ! Stupéfix !

-Protago ! Incarcerem !

Ernie se fait attraper à son tour, désormais cloué à terre.

-Retraite ! Retraite ! Scande une femme en noire. Tout est perdu !

Les fidèles de mon père essaient alors de faire volte-face mais pour certains c'est peine perdue. Pour ma part je me faufile jusqu'à l'entrée de la forteresse, telle une petite souris. Arrivée en-dessous de l'arche principale, j'aperçois une inscription « Pour le plus grand bien ». Le plus grand bien de quoi ? De qui ? Je passe enfin le seuil, frôlant les deux grosses portes enfoncées. Quelques corps jalonnent les lieux. Une terrible bataille a dût avoir lieux ici. Une secousse secoue les lieux suivit d'un grand « boum ». Moitié-excitée, moitié-apeurée, je fonce en direction du bruit en faisant fi de toute prudence. Arrivé à un détour de couloir, j'aperçois des éclairs de lumières percutés les murs de pierre.

-Meurt ! Hurle une voix.

Je rase alors les murs et arrive à l'intersection. Je penche légèrement la tête et vois… Je ne sais pas trop comment décrire la chose. Deux individus se font face avec autour d'eux un flux magique en forme de cyclone. L'air crépite, la pierre vole et le pouvoir… Le pouvoir bouillonne. Je le sens dans tout mon être à tel point que je me mets à trembler et à frissonner. Ces deux hommes respirent le pouvoir. Ils sont l'incarnation de celui-ci. Pourrais-je un jour recréer ça moi-même ? Je l'espère. Je ne peux désormais pas détacher mon regard des deux combattants. Ils sont d'âge murs, l'un arborant une fine barbe et l'autre rasé de près, les mêmes cheveux blonds que les miens. Sûrement mon père. Etrangement aucune sympathie ne me vient pour cet homme qui a sans doute abandonné ma mère. Un jet de lumière vert est lancé par mon probable « père » et manque de peu son adversaire qui réplique d'une flexion de poignet, lui envoyant plusieurs petites briques brisées du mur. Une sorte de bouclier arrête ce jet et désintègre les pierres menaçantes.

-Tu ne peux pas me vaincre Albus ! Tonne le blond, une lueur de démence éclairant ses yeux.

-Rends-toi, se contente de dire ce « Albus ».

-J'ai la Baguette de Sureau, la Baguette la plus puissante du Monde ! Rien ne peut m'arrêter ! Et encore moins toi ! Gronde l'autre en attaquant de nouveau.

-Je te vaincrais car il le faut, lui répond le brun calmement.

-Tu es devenu faible Albus ! L'amour t'a rendu faible !

-Et c'est l'amour qui te vaincra.

-Non, cette nuit c'est TOI qui va mourir !

Mes yeux ont bien du mal à suivre le déchainement de magie qui s'ensuit, chaque combattant étant apparemment à égalité. Un frisson me parcourt le corps lorsque j'arrive à entre-apercevoir cette fameuse « Baguette de Sureau ». La sensation est étrange, une sorte de résonnance, comme si elle m'appelait. Au fond de tout mon être je sais que c'est ELLE que je veux. Cette Baguette de Sureau est faîte pour moi je le sens. Et elle me veut. Des mots venant d'une voix lointaine emplie mon esprit : « Prends-moi, utilise moi, nous ferons de grandes choses ensemble ». Je secoue la tête, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. « Ne le laisse pas me prendre ». Une chose est certaine désormais, il faut absolument que je la prenne… Mon père doit donc perdre. Indécise, je pointe la Baguette de l'homme mort que j'ai récupéré et me concentre. Je ne connais aucun sortilège et ne sait pas du tout comment tout ça marche, mais je dois faire quelque chose. Je plisse les yeux et essaie d'accéder à ma Magie, comme lorsque j'étais avec le Docteur Ritter. L'enjeu est le même : la survie. Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, un trait de lumière rouge s'échappe du bout de la Baguette et vient frapper mon père, lui faisant lâcher sa baguette car totalement pris au dépourvu. Albus profite de l'occasion et assène le coup de grâce, faisant voltiger son adversaire sur plusieurs mètres et le faire percuter un mur. Il s'écroule alors, vaincu. L'homme victorieux regarde un peu partout, soucieux de découvrir d'où vient le jet de lumière qui a désarmé son adversaire. Je fonce dans un recoin, derrière un grand rideau rouge et retiens ma respiration. Il ne doit pas me voir, pas me voir, me dis-je en fermant les yeux. J'entends quelques pas, et imagine le Sorcier à quelques mètres de ma cachette. Un bruissement d'étoffe suivis d'un soupir. Puis d'autres bruits, signe que plusieurs personnes arrivent en courant.

-Mage Dumbledore, tout les fidèles de Grindelwald ont été défaits ou sont en fuite !

-Beau travail Chef de Brigade, le félicite-t-il.

-Et Gellert ?

-Vaincu, il est enchaîné juste à côté.

-Vous… Vous avez réussit ? Bravo !

Les nouveaux venus se ruent plus loin et conversent entre eux avec Dumbledore sur la tournure de la situation. Un bruit de raclement de corps, identifiable pour moi après des années passés dans un camp nazi, se fait entendre. Ils passent juste à côté de moi et s'éloignent. J'attends encore quelques minutes pour être sûre qu'il n'y a plus personne et finit par sortir. Les couloirs sont silencieux. Je presse le pas et rejoint l'endroit où mon père a été défait et me met à chercher des yeux son arme. Pestant, je finis enfin par LA voir, dissimulée par une tapisserie déchirée. La fameuse Baguette de Sureau. La Baguette la plus puissante du monde selon ses propres dires. Le sourire aux lèvres je le prends dans les mains et ressent tout au fond de moi comme une chaleur se déverser dans mes veines, comme si elle est devenue une extension de moi-même. Afin de dissimuler sa disparition, je dépose la Baguette que j'ai volée sur le cadavre et la dépose au même endroit. Heureuse, je cours dans le sens inverse par lequel je suis venue et cherche un moyen de m'échapper, chose difficile au vu de toutes les patrouilles que je croise, sans doute à la recherche des derniers fidèles de Grindelwald. Je dois donc me cacher à chaque fois, peu désireuse qu'on m'attrape… Ce qui finit par arriver.

-Hé !

Mon cœur s'emballe. Je suis découverte. Je me mets à courir comme une enragée, passant d'un couloir à l'autre sans réfléchir. Je bouscule les rares statues encore debout, dérape en plusieurs endroits pour finir par arriver devant un escalier qui semble descendre. Peut-être vers la sortie ?

-Reviens !

Je n'hésite plus et les dévales quatre à quatre. Après un coup d'œil derrière moi, je vois mes poursuivants : deux hommes en uniforme marron. Prise d'inspiration je donne un coup sec de Baguette. Une marche explose derrière moi, forçant les Sorciers à s'arrêter. Avec un petit sourire de contentement je continue ma marche. L'escalier s'arrête enfin, donnant sur un hall similaire à celui de l'entrée. Trois femmes sont là, toutes en tenue assez légère, discutent entre elles, l'air inquiet. Lorsqu'elles m'aperçoivent, l'une d'elle se détache du groupe, dévoilant le corps d'un des fidèles de Grindelwald.

-Qui es-tu ? Me demande la brune.

Surprise, je lâche ma Baguette et ouvre la bouche pour la refermer tout aussitôt, me plaquant contre la rambarde et cherchant une échappatoire, désormais désarmée.

-Je ne te veux pas de mal ! Dit-elle en ramassant le bout de bois.

-Hestia, viens ! Il faut partir ! Demande une de ses semblables.

Elle tourne la tête vers elle.

-Attendez !

-Non ! Viens Ena !

Les deux femmes partent alors en passant par une des petites portes.

-Rendez-moi ma Baguette !

Ses yeux regardent celle-ci et s'agrandissent sous la surprise.

-C'est la Baguette du Maître. Comment l'as-tu eut ?

-Rendez-là moi !

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Après un court silence je lâche :

-Aradia !

Elle s'approche de moi et me détaille mieux, troublée.

-Cette expression… Murmure-t-elle.

Je tente de prendre une respiration, peine perdue sous l'émotion.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici. D'où viens-tu ?

-Des hommes m'en amené !

-Qui ?

-Oswal !

-Oswal ? Il était en mission pour… Non, tu n'es quand même pas… Sa fille ?

Je fronce les sourcils et lui lâche un regard de défis.

-Donnez-moi la Baguette !

-Tu es en danger Aradia ! Dit-elle en se mettent à ma hauteur. S'ils apprennent qui tu es…

-Vous ! Hurle une voix masculine.

La brune sursaute et me cache derrière elle. Les deux gardes en marron sont là avec à leurs côtés ce fameux « Dumbledore ».

-Je ne suis pas armée !

-Lève les mains bien en évidence !

La jeune femme cache la baguette dans un pli de sa robe et s'exécute.

-Qui c'est la petite derrière toi ?

-Ma fille, dit-elle d'une voix assurée. Nous ne faisons pas parti des fidèles de Grindelwald !

L'un des membres de la Brigade détaille un peu mieux Hestia et se radoucit.

-Fille de joie ?

Elle hoche doucement la tête.

-Tu vas venir avec nous, ainsi que la petite. Qui est son père ?

-Un des hommes que j'ai connu.

Le garde fait un ricanement de mépris tandis que Dumbledore a le regard fixé sur moi. Se doute-t-il de quelque chose ? Sait-il quelque chose sur moi ? Je sens alors comme un courant d'air froid engourdir ma tête. Comme si… Comme si… Une présence s'insinue en moi.

-Je me charge de les ramenez, finit par dire Albus. Continuez la fouille messieurs.

Les deux hommes acquiescent et partent à la suite des deux autres prostituées qui ont fuit.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre ? Demande le Sorcier en désignant les escaliers.

Hestia m'attrape la main et m'entraîne avec elle. Nous montons ainsi les escaliers dans le silence pour arriver dans un des couloirs ramenant au grand hall d'entrée.

-C'était courageux de votre part, finit par dire Dumbledore.

-Pardon ? Demande Hestia.

-Cette petite… Elle ne doit pas être découverte ici. Des gens pourraient vouloir se venger.

Elle ne répond pas. Quant à moi je comprends alors que cet individu n'est pas étranger à la présence que j'ai ressentie dans ma tête.

-Vous savez n'est-ce pas ?

Le Sorcier hoche la tête.

-Je ne pensais pas que Gellert aurait eut une fille… Vraiment pas… Mais vous, pourquoi la défendre ?

-Grindelwald était ce qu'il était, mais c'est lui qui m'a aidé lorsque j'étais au plus bas.

-Pour finir fille de joie ? Je ne comprends pas.

-Au moins j'avais un toit et un protecteur. J'étais la favorite du Maître, explique-t-elle.

La Mage pose des yeux compatissants sur la brune.

-Je vois. Vous êtes encore jeune.

Il se tourne vers moi en stoppant notre marche, à une dizaines de mètres de la sortie.

-Et vous jeune fille ? Quel est votre nom et comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ?

Comprenant que je n'ai rien à gagner à lui cacher, je dis :

-Je m'appelle Aradia. Deux hommes sont venus me prendre dans le camp des nazis et m'ont emmené ici.

Devant l'air interrogateur de Hestia, Albus dit :

-Une organisation Moldue qui a déclenchée la guerre connue pour être… Impitoyable.

-Qu'allez-vous faire de nous ? Demande la brune.

-Rien. Vous pouvez partir. Quant à la petite je préconise qu'elle vienne avec moi en Angleterre. Là-bas les méfaits de Gellert sont moins connu qu'ici. Elle sera en sécurité. Si vous êtes d'accord Miss ? Termine-t-il en me regardant.

-Et je vais faire quoi en Angleterre ?

-Il existe une école où j'enseigne. Poudlard. Là-bas tu seras avec des enfants comme toi et tu apprendras à maîtriser ta Magie.

Apprendre la Magie ? La maîtriser ? Inespéré !

-J'accepte.

Dumbledore regarde Hestia et finit par dire :

-Vous devriez venir aussi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous le savez.

Elle reste muette et finir par faire un « oui » de la tête. Même si je ne comprends pas, je suis contente qu'elle nous suive. Dumbledore nous guide alors au-dehors et nous laisses dans un coin pour aller donner des instructions à la Brigade Magique. Hestia sort alors la Baguette discrètement et me la tends. Heureuse je la dissimule dans une couture de manche de mes vêtements du camp Allemand en dévisageant de loin Dumbledore. Il faudra que je me méfie de lui…

**Et voilà la rencontre **** Vous avez aimé ? A bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 4: Point de Chute

**Chapitre 4 : Point de chute.**

Dumbledore regardait cette étrange petite fille avec la jeune prostituée, songeur. Son expression, son visage, ses cheveux, beaucoup de chose lui rappelait Gellert. La découvrir avait été un choc. Jamais encore il n'avait pensé qu'IL aurait fait cela. Mais ce qu'Albus redoutait le plus c'est ce que cette toute jeune fille pouvait devenir. Avait-elle hérité des pouvoirs de son ex-ami ? Le Sorcier avait sentit une grande noirceur en elle, inévitable vestige des épreuves qu'elle avait traversé pour parvenir jusqu'ici. Un camp Nazi. Albus en avait vu quelques uns, poussé par la curiosité de ce que les Moldus étaient capable de se faire entre eux. C'était innommable, une horreur. Mais qu'avait-elle vraiment vu ? Vraiment vécu ? Autant de pensées inextricables de son esprit. Il regarda la main de la jeune fille se masser discrètement l'avant de son bras droit. Là où elle avait caché la Baguette. Dumbledore n'était pas dupe, lorsqu'il était retourné sur le lieu de l'affrontement avec Gindelwald, quel ne fût pas sa surprise de ne trouver qu'une baguette toute banale à terre. Puis il avait découvert Aradia. Et il avait comprit. Devait-il la lui reprendre ? D'expérience, il savait qu'il ne devait pas se risquer à accumuler trop de pouvoirs dans ses seules mains. Le pouvoir l'avait déjà corrompu par le passé, provoquant la mort de sa jeune sœur et l'éclatement du reste de sa famille. Aradia ferait-elle une bonne utilisation de la Baguette Ultime ? Peut-être aurait-elle dût lui revenir. Peut-être pas. Mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il apporterait une attention toute particulière à l'avenir de cette jeune Sorcière.

**Ministère de la Magie, Londres, deux jours plus tard.**

Aradia quant à elle restait silencieuse durant toute la durée leur marche, contenant sa surprise à chaque intersection en gardant un regard neutre sur ce qu'elle voyait. Elle portait désormais une robe de Sorcière sombre avec un chapeau assortie, achetée grâce à une partie des fonds que Dumbledore avait réussit à débloquer du compte de Grindelwald maintenu sous scellé depuis sont arrestation.

-Niveau 2, Département de la Justice Magique.

Le Sorcier ouvrit la porte de la cabine et laissa passer la jeune fille avant de l'amener à une des nombreuses portes qui s'étalaient dans l'immense salle. Dumbledore toqua trois fois et attendit qu'on lui réponde.

-Entrez, dit une voix à l'intérieur.

Une fois entrée dans le bureau, Une femme d'âge mûre les accueillit et les invita à s'assoir.

-Professeur Dumbledore, la salut-elle. Heureuse de vous revoir.

-Plaisir partagée, lui répondit celui-ci en hochant la tête.

-Nous avons eut vent de votre exploit ! Vraiment toutes mes félicitations.

-Merci.

Il désigna Aradia et ajouta :

-Vous savez pourquoi je suis là.

La fonctionnaire fût troublée quelques instants par l'étrange regard de la jeune fille avant d'acquiescer tout en s'assaillant.

-Bien sûr.

Elle prit alors un classeur et l'ouvrit.

-Donc voici Miss Aradia… Grindelwald, dit-elle en jetant un œil curieux à la jeune fille. Née de mère Moldue et d'un père Sorcier.

Elle parcourut quelques instants le registre avant de reprendre :

-Mère décédée et le père en attente d'être jugé.

-Ce n'est pas mon père, dit la concernée. Il ne l'a jamais été et ne le sera jamais !

-Oui, bien sûr, je comprends. Néanmoins vous portez son nom.

-Ce n'est rien qu'un nom.

-Désirez-vous prendre celui de votre mère ? L'interrogea la femme du Ministère. C'est tout à fait possible dans l'état de…

-Non ! Dit-elle avec force.

Albus ne dit mot mais regarda avec plus d'attention la petite Sorcière à ses côtés.

-Je suis une Sorcière. Ma mère une Moldue. Mon nom sera donc Sorcier, décréta-t-elle.

Augustine Fletcher hocha la tête avant de poursuivre :

-Je comprends cependant si sur le papier vous restez Aradia Grindelwald, je préconises un diminutif comme… Miss Wald ? Pour votre propre sécurité bien sûr. Nous ne voudrions pas qu'un ennemi de votre père ne veille se venger. Vous êtes d'accord ?

Aradia garda le silence un instant pour réfléchir avant d'acquiescer.

-Bien. Alors vous êtes donc par le fait une orpheline, une pupille du Ministère de la Magie placée sous sa tutelle jusqu'à votre majorité. Vous comprenez ?

Sans surprise elle hocha la tête. Alors que la fonctionnaire allait continuer, on frappa deux coups secs à la porte. Un homme âgé entra, portant une magnifique tunique verte.

-Armando ! La salua Augustine.

-Madame Fletcher, fit galamment celui-ci.

Il se retourna vers son collègue et lui serra vigoureusement la main.

-Albus, content de vous revoir en un seul morceau.

-Merci Armando.

Le Directeur finit par tourner les yeux vers Aradia.

-Et voici dont votre petite protégée. Aradia, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui Monsieur.

-Miss, voici le Directeur Armando Dippet. Il est à la tête de l'école qui va vous accueillir.

-Enchanté de vous connaître monsieur.

-Et si aimable ! S'exclama-t-il toujours aussi joyeux.

Aradia eut un petit sourire mystérieux avant de se remettre dans sa chaise, imitée par tous les autres.

-Bien. Où en étions-nous… Ah oui. Vous ferez donc votre scolarité à Poudlard, le collège de Sorcellerie de ce pays et lors des vacances vous devrez retourner à l'Orphelinat qui vous sera attribué.

-Je préférerais un établissement Moldue si c'est possible.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-J'ai mes raisons.

-Le Ministère préfère garder ses pupilles en lieu sûr et à l'abri des regards Moldus. Si vous veniez à être découv…

-Je ferais attention, je vous le jure. Je contrôle ma Magie et le Professeur Dumbledore m'a bien expliqué le Secret Magique.

-Je vois…

La femme prit un autre classeur et en feuilleta plusieurs pages avant de s'arrêter à un endroit précis.

-Nous n'avons pas énormément d'établissement jugé approprié. Celui quoi pourrait convenir est l'Orphelinat Wool.

Dumbledore tiqua à ce nom. Wool…

-Un endroit tout à fait acceptable, proche de Londres et du Ministère mais je vous assure que vous serez mieux lotis côté Sorcier. Une adoption pourrait peut-être même aboutir si…

-Pas d'adoption. Je ne veux être la fille de personne. Encore moins d'étrangers.

-Hum… Je vois qu'il est mentionné qu'un autre jeune Sorcier occupe l'établissement Wool.

Dumbledore hocha la tête pensivement.

-Tom Jedusor.

-Un très bon élève, intervint Dippet avec force. Il est tout indiqué pour aider cette jeune fille à s'adapter à notre monde. Je ne peux que donner mon appui.

-Je ne sais pas si… Fit Dumbledore.

-Voyons Albus, Tom est sans doute l'un des meilleurs jeune Sorcier de sa génération. Un vrai modèle. Il pourra aider la petite mieux que n'importe qui.

Le professeur de métamorphose garda le silence, peu convaincu.

-C'est donc entendu, dit la fonctionnaire. Nous allons créer un Document Magique pour la Directrice.

-Mrs Cole. Une femme charmante, leur apprit Albus. J'emmènerais personnellement Miss Grindelwald en sortant d'ici.

-Ses affaires...

-Je n'en ai pas, dit la jeune fille.

-Oh… Hé bien sa n'en sera que plus facile, tenta de plaisanter Augustine en sortant plusieurs documents pour les tendre à la jeune fille.

**Quatre heures plus tard, banlieue de Londres. **

Les deux Sorciers apparurent dans un tourbillon aux portes de l'Orphelinat. Les gilles fermés cachaient une façade usée par le temps, donnant un air misérable à l'endroit. Un lieu anonyme. Discret. Là où on ne la chercherait pas. Parfait en somme. Aradia tenait toujours la main de Dumbledore, frissonnant un peu dans cette soirée un peu fraîche dans sa petite robe noire. Le Sorcier poussa la porte principale pour arriver à la porte d'entrée. Après avoir sonné, une femme d'âge moyen vint leur ouvrir, le visage fatigué et les traits tirés.

-Oui ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Professeur Dumbledore, je viens voir Mrs Cole.

-Ah oui je me souviens de vous. Entrez, entrez.

Une fois passé le seuil, la jeune fille jeta un regard à l'endroit. Quelques enfants étaient là, la mine curieuse. Les lieux étaient ternes mais relativement propres. Un bon point aux yeux de la jeune Sorcière.

-Ah ! Professeur Dublidor ? Demanda une voix sèche.

-Dumbledore, corrigea le Sorcier avec un sourire. Enchanté de vous revoir Mrs Cole.

-De même. Vous venez voir Tom ? Il ne doit pas encore être rentré.

-Non, en fait je viens pour cette jeune fille qui a besoin d'un toit.

-Une nouvelle pensionnaire ? Les autorités ne m'ont pas…

-J'ai ici tout les papiers officiels, dit Dumbledore en les lui tendant.

-Ah ? Je n'en ai pas été avertit. Il faut dire qu'avec la guerre, nous sommes un peu débordés…

La vieille femme lut quelques instants les faux-papiers et continua, songeuse :

-Je crains ne pas avoir de place pour cette petite. Les enfants sont déjà à deux par chambre, voir à trois… Seul Tom est toujours tout seul. On lui a bien attribué un compagnon de chambre il y a de ça quelques mois mais ça ne s'est pas très bien passé… Et puis à cet âge…

-Ce n'est pas un problème, fit Aradia prise d'une soudaine inspiration et peu désireuse de chercher un autre endroit.

-Hum… Si vous êtes vraiment prêtes à cette concession… Ou est-elle scolarisée ?

-A mon établissement, au même endroit que Tom.

-Parfait, parfait… Ses affaires ?

Dumbledore montra une petite valise remplie d'affaires neuves achetées il y a de ça quelques heures côté Moldu.

-Tout est là.

-Fort bien.

Elle tendit la main à la jeune Sorcière.

-Tu viens ? Je vais te montrer ta chambre.

-Je m'en occupe, Mrs Cole. Je connais le chemin.

-Très bien. Je viendrais vous voir plus tard jeune fille afin de vous donner notre mode de fonctionnement.

Aradia hocha la tête et se mit à suivre Albus à l'étage tout en dévisageant les nombreux regards tournés vers elle. Après avoir monté un étage grâce à un escalier grinçant, Dumbledore la mena à une porte.

-C'est ici.

Il toqua trois fois. Après avoir attendu une réponse qui ne vint pas, il tourna la poignée et pénétra dans la chambre. Albus s'étonna qu'elle soit restée la même que lors de sa première visite mis à part le lit supplémentaire inoccupé et la commode attenante. Le Sorcier détecta toutefois un léger Sortilège Repousse-Moldu sur l'armoire qui se trouvait au pied du lit de Tom. Mesure nécessaire prise par le Ministère de la Magie afin que sa condition ne soit révélée par erreur.

-C'est assez petite, commença Dumbledore.

-C'est parfait, dit la jeune fille en posant sa valise sur le lit rangé au carré.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'endroit.

-Je vous remercie professeur Dumbledore.

-Demain il faudra allez chercher tes affaires d'école. Je viendrais…

-Je préférerais y aller seule si ça ne vous déranges pas. J'aime bien faire les choses par moi-même.

Albus fronça les sourcils mais ne commenta pas. Il finit par sortir de sa veste une lettre pour la lui donner.

-Dedans y est inscrit la liste des affaires à avoir ainsi que le moyen de s'y rendre.

-Le moyen ?

-L'accès est caché aux Moldus par un Pub, le « Chaudron Baveur ». Tout est expliqué dedans et puis Tom pourra certainement répondre à tes questions. Je lui laisse également une lettre pour lui expliquer la situation.

-Alors je vous dis à bientôt, salua Aradia en lui tendant la main.

La Sorcier acquiesça en la prenant.

-A bientôt Miss Grindelwald.


	6. Chapter 5: Rencontre

**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

**Réponses aux Reviews anonymes :**

**Cendrine : merci beaucoup de ton enthousiasme ! Oui on doit être reliée en légimencie lol ! Bisous**

**Aurore : Pas de soucis je te dis donc à bientôt **** Bis**

**Chapitre 5 : Rencontre.**

Cela faisait presque deux heures que le professeur avait laissé Aradia. Après une rapide conversation avec Mrs Cole, qu'elle avait fait en sorte d'écourter au plus vite, la jeune Sorcière lisait désormais, allongée dans son lit dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec ce fameux « Tom ». Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre derrière la porte, la tirant momentanément de « l'Histoire de Poudlard », le seul livre avec le « Guide des jeunes Sorciers » que Dumbledore lui avait confié en attendant qu'elle ne fasse ses achats à ce qu'il appelait le « Chemin de Traverse ». Celui-là même qui serait caché derrière un bar invisible aux Moldus. Soupirant, elle se replongea dans sa lecture, faisant abstraction de tout le reste. C'est finalement après deux longues heures passées seule qu'elle finit par ferme le livre et de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur le lit de celui qui partageait sa chambre, curieuse de voir celui-ci lorsqu'il arriverait. D'après le Directeur de Poudlard il était un véritable petit modèle. Sans doute encore un de cet archétype de garçon ennuyeux à mourir plongé dans les études. Il fixa un instant l'armoire du Sorcier et se décida à la rejoindre. Tendant l'oreille pour vérifier que personne n'arrivait, elle tenta de l'ouvrir. Sans succès. Elle était verrouillée par une petite clef absente de la serrure. Prise d'inspiration, elle prit sa Baguette et la pointa dessus. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire de la Magie en-dehors de l'école mais après tout elle-même ne savait pas comment cela fonctionnait. Elle pourrait toujours s'en servir comme excuse… Seulement rien n'arriva. Grommelant dans sa barbe, elle rangea l'objet sous son oreiller et se posta devant la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Elle s'ennuyait. Elle s'ennuyait même ferme. Elle pensa brièvement descendre dans la grande salle située en bas et rejoindre les autres enfants. Juste brièvement. Car Aradia n'aimait pas la foule. Pas du tout. Tout ces… Moldus sans pouvoirs magiques… Ils la dégoutaient. Ils ne méritaient même pas qu'elle se lie à eux. Ils faisaient la guerre, se tuaient entre eux, se dénonçaient et commettaient des atrocités. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle était vraiment à part, elle ne s'identifiait plus du tout à eux. Son monde et sa vie désormais étaient dictés par la Magie. Le temps au-dehors était à l'image de son humeur : maussade. Ses pensées commencèrent à dévier vers sa mère. Sa mère… Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit ce qu'elle était vraiment ? Elle devait bien le savoir si elle avait connu son père ! Avait-elle honte d'avoir une Sorcière comme fille ? Autant de questions qui la hantaient depuis maintenant de nombreuses nuits. Une larme commença à perler au coin de son œil, qu'elle chassa d'un geste de la main.

-Qui es-tu ?

La voix fit sursauter la jeune fille qui se retourna d'un coup. Un jeune homme de son âge se trouvait en face d'elle, les yeux inquisiteurs. Aradia le détaillait, surprise du physique de « l'élève modèle de Poudlard ». Il était grand, légèrement musclé, ses traits angéliques encadrés par des cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux qui la regardaient.

-Tu es muette ? Lui demanda-t-il en la dévisageant plus intensément.

-Non.

-Alors je répète ma question, qui es-tu ?

-Aradia.

-Aradia ? Dit-il en haussant un sourcil. Drôle de nom.

Après un court instant de silence, la fille de Grindelwald ajouta :

-Je suis comme toi.

-Comme moi ? Ricana-t-il. Personne n'est comme moi petite orpheline aux yeus étranges.

-Ah oui ? Fit Aradia vexée. Tu te crois unique ?

-En quelque sorte.

Il arborait un petit sourire goguenard tout en se dirigeant vers son lit.

-Mrs Cole ne t'a sans doute pas dit pourquoi personne ne partage ma chambre.

Il lui jeta un autre regard de travers et ajouta :

-Surtout une fille.

Elle mit ses poings sur ses hanches et dit, acerbe :

-Parce que tu n'es qu'un petit prétentieux ?

-Tais-toi ! Ordonna-t-il. Je suis dix fois supérieur à toi !

-Voyez-vous ça. Mais c'est que le petit chouchou de Dippet se rebelle !

A ces mots il fronça les sourcils, décontenancé.

-Tu connais Armando Dippet ?

Aradia hocha la tête.

-Je vois. Donc tu es aussi une…

-Une Sorcière tout à fait.

-Tes parents étaient des Moldus ? Demanda-t-il sans préambule.

-Ma mère. Mon père était Sorcier.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas avec lui ?

-En quoi ça te regarde ?

-Tu as la langue bien pendue. C'est quoi ton nom de famille ?

Après un instant d'hésitation elle dit :

-Wald. Aradia Wald.

-Wald ? Ricana-t-il en la fixant étrangement. Je veux la vérité !

Une présence commença à assaillir l'esprit de la jeune fille avec un sentiment similaire que lors de sa première rencontre avec Dumbledore lorsqu'il avait tenté de lire en elle, mais en plus froide, plus agressive.

-Sorts de ma tête ! Hurla cette fois Aradia en faisant vibrer quelques objets dans la chambre sous la colère.

Voyant les effets provoqués par la jeune fille, Tom, mi-impressionnée, mi-agacée, cessa sa tentative d'intrusion mentale.

-Ne recommence plus jamais ça ! Lui ordonna-t-elle une fois remise de ses émotions.

-Alors ne me mens plus, riposta-t-il en ouvrant la lettre laissé par Dumbledore.

-Je ne mens pas !

-Tes yeux disent le contraire.

-Mes yeux ?

-Je sais lorsque l'on me ment, dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules. Et tu mentais.

Les bras croisés en signe de défit, Aradia laissa le jeune homme prendre connaissance de la missive. Une fois lue, celle-ci se volatilisa dans un panache de fumée.

-Très ingénieux système, murmura Jedusor.

Il tourna ses yeux vers sa nouvelle camarade de chambre et ajouta d'un air blasé :

-Très bien. Je t'emmènerais demain sur le Chemin de Traverse pour que tu achètes tes affaires.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nourrice.

-ça tombe bien je n'en suis pas une.

-Tu es toujours comme ça ?

-Pourquoi, ça ne te convient pas ? Tu peux toujours demandé à la vieille folle de te trouver une autre chambre.

-Je suis très bien ici et ce sont les plus gênés qui s'en vont.

-Tu ne me gênes pas, dit-il en s'allongeant sur son lit, les bras derrière sa tête.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment.

Aradia se sentit idiote d'être toujours debout et finit par s'assoir sur son matelas.

-Au fait tu es de quelle origine ? Demanda Tom curieux.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu as un accent. Je dirais… Français ?

-Ma mère était Française et son compagnon était Anglais.

Il acquiesça de la tête avant de se relever et d'ouvrir son armoire pour y prendre un livre sous le regard de la Sorcière. Il se posa une nouvelle fois sur son lit et commença sa lecture sans plus se soucier d'elle. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Tom rompit le silence.

-Tu risques de t'ennuyer avec moi, dit-il finalement en tournant une autre page. Tu ferais mieux de descendre avec les autres.

-Les autres ? Dit-elle en ricanant. Je n'en ai que faire.

-Finalement c'est peut-être toi la rebelle dans cette chambre.

-Et toi alors ? Pourquoi tu restes ici tout seul ?

-Je ne suis plus seul maintenant.

-Ne détourne pas la question.

Tom leva le nez de son manuel et fit semblant de réfléchir quelques instants avant de dire :

-Premièrement : parce qu'ils ont peur de moi. Deuxièmement parce qu'ils m'indiffèrent.

Il dévisagea Aradia, un sourire en coin.

-ça te suffit comme motif ? Et toi alors ?

-Humpf, pareil. Je préférerais aller tout de suite au Chemin de Traverse.

-J'y passe presque toute mes vacances.

-Dippet dit que tu es un bon élève ?

-Vraiment ? C'est… Gentil de sa part… Et justifié.

-En tout cas tu manques beaucoup de modestie.

-A quoi sert la modestie ? Siffla-t-il. A cacher aux autres qu'on leur soit supérieur ?

-Une analyse intéressante.

Elle continua à regarder le jeune homme, de plus en plus intriguée par sa personnalité.

-Tu es dans quelle Maison à Poudlard ?

-Tu connais le principe des Maisons ? S'étonna-t-il en la regardant.

Elle lui désigna de la tête son livre donné par Dumbledore.

-« L'Histoire de Poudlard », dit-il nostalgique. C'est l'un des premiers que j'ai lu lorsque j'ai appris que j'étais Sorcier.

-Tu es d'origine Moldue ?

-NON !

Surprise par la virulence de son interlocuteur, la Sorcière sursauta légèrement.

-Pas la peine de se mettre dans cet état !

-Je suis le descendant d'une longue lignée de Sorcier. C'est tout ce que tu as à savoir.

-Très bien, très bien… Alors disons… Griffondor ?

Le jeune homme eut une moue dégoutée, ce qui conforta Aradia quant à sa véritable idée.

-Je devine donc que tu es à Serpentard.

-Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Tu n'aimes pas la Maison des Griffons et tu sembles bien cacher ton jeu. Une qualité des Serpentards d'après ce que j'ai lue.

-Cacher mon jeu ? A quoi tu fais allusion ?

-Rien de plus que ce que cette expression veut dire.

Il se tourna vers le côté, à son tour intrigué par cette étrange jeune fille.

-Et toi, tu voudrais être dans quelle Maison ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. Serdaigle a l'air pas mal.

-Serdaigle ? Oui, je pense que ça t'irait bien.

Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur, le poussant à son tour de lui expliquer pourquoi.

-Tu sembles relativement intelligente et tu aimes lire.

-A quoi tu vois ça ?

-Le marque-page de ton deuxième livre est presque à la fin et tu sais apparemment tout de Poudlard donc j'en déduis que tu as lu le premier entièrement. Mais je pense que tu serais également bien à Serpentard.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. Car toi aussi tu caches ton jeu, dit-il en se remettant à lire. Et tes yeux le prouvent.

-Comment ça ?

-L'un vert, l'autre gris.

-Brillant argumentaire.

-Merci.

-Alors on serra peut-être dans la même Maison.

-Peut-être. Nous verrons bien.

Sur ce il cessa de faire la conversation et se replongea dans son livre. Aradia soupira et fit de même. C'est dans cette drôle d'ambiance que les minutes se mirent à défiler, chacun plongé dans son ouvrage. Quant vint l'heure de manger, les deux adolescents descendirent sans un mot pour rejoindre les autres enfants dans une sorte de grand self où chacun défilait avec son plateau. La jeune fille resta avec Tom et c'est ensemble qu'ils s'installèrent à une petite table éloignée des autres. Tout en mangeant, Jedusor la regardait furtivement, l'esprit tourné vers elle. Qui était-elle vraiment ? D'où venait-elle ? Le jeune Sorcier avait détecté tout de suite son fort potentiel à la Magie. Le fait qu'elle ait réussit, elle, une parfaite débutante en Sorcellerie, à le repousser, lui, lors de sa tentative de Légimencie le surprenait encore. Une chose était désormais sûre : il garderait un œil sur cette Aradia.

**Merci encore à tout ceux qui suive cette petite histoire et qui laisse un petit com (ainsi qu'autres bien sûr **** )! Je vous dis à bientôt !**


	7. Chapter 6: Le Chemin

**Chapitre 6 : Le Chemin…**

-Non, pitié !

-Voyons, voyons, ça ne fera pas mal, assura la voix grave du Docteur. Rien qu'une toute petite incision ici…

Des cris retentirent dans la salle blanche, suivit de sanglots.

-Arrêtez ! Hurla une voix de petite fille terrifiée. Arrêtez !

-Tu dois être plus forte que ça jeune fille ! Lui répondit-il en prenant une grosse seringue sur une petite table. Plus tu vas crier plus tu vas avoir mal…

Une vitrine contenant plusieurs médicaments explosa alors, envoyant plusieurs débris sur les occupants de la pièce.

-Arrête ça ! Lui ordonna-t-i impressionné.

-Laissez… Moi ! Hurla à nouveau la cobaye.

-Tu n'as pas à donner d'ordres ! Et tu…

Le scientifique commença à toussoter, sa main droite tentant de desserrer son col comme si celui-ci lui comprimait la trachée.

-Arre… Arrête… Dit cette fois le Nazi qui comprenait d'où l'attaque venait.

Mais la petite fille qui n'était autre qu'Aradia n'arrêta pas. Et derrière une vitre, bien à l'abri de la fureur de la jeune fille, Ritter souriait. Il laissa la scène atteindre son paroxysme avec la mort du laborantin pour finir par intervenir en entrant de la pièce. La petite fille, qui tentait de reprendre son souffle dévisagea le nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci claqua des mains plusieurs fois pour la féliciter.

Un nouveau Flash de lumière.

Des corps… Aradia voyait les Soldats en sortir du Laboratoire du Docteur tous les jours. Et tous les jours elle entendait les cris des autres filles « choisies » pour être le sujet de telle ou telle expérience des Nazis. Aujourd'hui elle traversait le couloir menant à son bureau, plongé dans l'obscurité. Des coups de tonnerres retentissaient au dehors, éclairant sporadiquement sa marche. Sentant que quelque chose clochait, elle se retourna mais constata qu'à l'inverse des autres jours elle n'était pas escortée. Pourquoi ? Elle prit la décision de continuer. Après quelques pas elle distingua une silhouette cachée dans la pénombre.

-Docteur ? Demanda-t-elle.

Pas de réponse. L'ombre commença alors à avancer bizarrement, comme si elle se traînait, suivis d'un horrible bruit de gargouillis. La version plus jeune d'Aradia prit alors sa Baguette et la pointa vers « la Chose ». Un éclair traversa alors la pièce, l'éblouissant momentanément. Le visage qu'elle entraperçut alors était celui de sa mère, portant une blouse d'hôpital maculée de sang. La jeune Sorcière recula et trébucha sur quelque chose. Elle tomba en arrière et jeta un œil à ce qui l'avait fait tomber : un corps. Elle tenta de se relever en reculant mais sa main toucha un autre cadavre. Tout le couloir en était désormais remplit. Elle cria et finit par se réveiller.

-Aradia !

La Sorcière hurla une dernière fois et se redressa de son lit en sueur. Un jeune homme au visage indéchiffrable la regardait, penchée vers elle. Orphelinat. Chambre. Tom Jedusor. Tout se remettait petit à petit en place dans son esprit. C'est finalement au bout d'une poignée de minutes qu'elle se remit complètement de son cauchemar.

-Tu criais, dit simplement Tom.

-Mauvais rêve, lui répondit son interlocutrice en acceptant la serviette qu'il lui tendait.

-C'est plus qu'au mauvais rêve. Tu as fait trembler toute la pièce.

-Vraiment ? S'inquiéta aussitôt la jeune fille.

-Vraiment.

Il fronça alors les sourcils et posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa camarade.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Jedusor !

-Tu as un tatouage dans ton dos.

Elle le poussa rapidement et remonta sa couette sur elle, rougissante.

-Des arabesques. C'est ma mère qui me les a fait faire.

-Par qui ?

-En quoi ça te regarde !

-ça ressemble plus à des Runes que des Arabesques. J'ai déjà vu ce genre de chose dans un manuel.

-Ah oui ? Dit-elle désormais intéressée. Et à quoi servent-ils ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Chaque signe est différent.

Il plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux vairons d'Aradia en faisant un petit hochement de tête.

-Tu permets ? Je vais étudier cette matière cette année. Je peux les retranscrire ?

Elle finit par acquiescer et tandis qu'il allait prendre une feuille, elle dénuda son épaule droite, là où les inscriptions étaient. Tom revint rapidement et prit place à côté d'elle. Ses doigts touchèrent alors sa peau, lui tirant quelques frissons. Jamais personne, hormis le Docteur Ritter et ses sbires, ne l'avait touchée comme ça.

-Tu te dépêches ? Finit-elle par grogner.

-Deux minutes, dit-il en prenant appui sur la petite commode séparant les deux lits.

Les deux adolescents restèrent ainsi une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme finisse et rejoigne son propre lit.

Aradia remit sa chemise de nuit et lui tourna le dos, l'esprit encore plus préoccupé que d'habitude. Jusqu'à maintenant elle avait toujours pensé que ce tatouage n'avait été que de banales inscriptions de sa communauté. Mais si Jedusor avait raison, quelle était la véritable signification de tout ceci ? C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle sombra à nouveau dans le néant.

Le lendemain.

-C'est ici ? Demanda une Aradia sceptique.

-Oui. Les Moldus ne peuvent pas le voir.

La Sorcière ne commenta pas plus et suivit le jeune homme vers l'enseigne naissante du « Chaudron Baveur ». Tom poussa la porte et pénétra avec elle dans l'auberge. La fille de Gindelwald écarquilla les yeux de surprise devant l'ambiance des lieux. Elle faisait penser à ces tavernes d'autrefois contées dans les livres qu'elle dévorait lorsqu'elle était petite. Plusieurs Sorciers étaient déjà là, certain absorbés par leur journal et d'autres en grande conversation à grands renforts de gestes. Le barman vint à notre rencontre et nous sourit.

-Bonjour les jeunes.

-Bonjour Tom, lui répondit le Sorcier.

-Bonjour Monsieur, dit Aradia à son tour.

-Une nouvelle venue ? Demanda le tenancier en souriant.

-Aradia Wald, se présenta-t-elle.

-Wald ? Réfléchit-il en se tenant le menton. Wald… Wald… Non je ne connais pas. Tes parents sont Sorciers?

-Mon père, précisa-t-elle.

-Bienvenue dans ce cas. Vous allez au Chemin de Traverse ?

Jedusor hocha la tête.

-Alors dans ce cas je vous laisse. A bientôt.

Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'accès cachant l'entrée du Chemin, Aradia dit :

-Encore un Tom. Décidemment vous êtes partout.

Jedusor lui jeta alors un regard glacial avant de sortir sa Baguette Magique et de tapoter certaines pierres sur le mur en briques leur barrant le passage. Elles s'animèrent soudainement, leur dévoilant une arcade menant sur l'allée commerçante. Tom passage en premier et s'immobilisa juste après que sa camarade passe.

-Tu as toute les boutiques ici, désigna-t-il du doigt.

-Ok, merci.

-Tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ?

-Je sais me débrouiller seule.

-Dans ce cas à plus tard.

Sur ces mots il s'éloigna et se mêla à la foule. Aradia prit deux grandes inspirations et se dirigea vers une boutique de vêtements. Autant s'habiller convenablement pour sa scolarité, quitte à rogner sur certaines choses. Elle pénétra dans la boutique et fit quelques rayons pour évaluer les prix par rapport à ce que Dumbledore lui avait donné. Elle constata ainsi qu'elle avait plus qu'assez pour se prendre des vêtements plus que corrects. Une femme d'âge mûr arriva vers elle et lui demanda d'une petite voix :

-C'est pour Poudlard ?

-Oui.

-Vous êtes dans quelle Maison ? Se renseigna-t-elle en désignant les écussons de Poudlard.

-Aucune, c'est ma première année.

-Vraiment ? Etonnant vu votre âge. Vos parents sont là ?

-Non.

-Je peux tout de même vous aider ?

-Il me faut des Robes de Sorcières pour l'école ainsi que quelques vêtements de tous les jours.

-Nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire. Vous venez avec moi ?

Elle hocha la tête et s'exécuta. La commerçante prit ses mesures et lui proposa toute une gamme de produits. Aradia choisit quelques articles et remercia poliment la vendeuse en sortant de la boutique une heure après. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la boutique vendant les chaudrons pour l'utiliser pour y mettre ses achats suivants : encres, plumes et tout un assortiment de produits pour les potions. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures qu'elle faisait ses achats lorsqu'elle arriva dans la librairie. Voyant sa cagnotte fondre comme neige au soleil, elle choisit plusieurs manuels d'occasions. Alors que le libraire finissait de lui amener la liste des ouvrages demandés, les yeux de la Sorcière se posèrent sur un petit livre à la reliure usée qui dépassait de l'une des étagères. Elle alla le prendre et lut son titre : « Le Compendium des Mystères ». Elle l'ouvrit et consulta quelques pages, remplies de formules magiques, d'incantations et d'anciens rituels incompréhensibles. Tout du moins pour l'instant. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir où le commerçant patientait et lui tendit.

-Combien pour ce livre ?

Les yeux du libraire s'agrandirent de stupeur et le posa rapidement sur une petite table située derrière lui.

-Il n'est pas à vendre. C'est une erreur.

-Mais…

-C'est un livre dangereux. Je pensais qu'il était dans ma réserve. Désolée.

-Comment un livre peut être dangereux ? S'étonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ses secrets ne sont pas pour une jeune Sorcière de votre âge Miss. D'autant que je doute qu'un jour vous n'avez les moyens de vous l'acheter.

Il lui donna alors le sac contenant ses ouvrages scolaires et lui dit :

-Croyez-moi, oubliez ça.

Vexée, Aradia fit demi-tour et rentra même dans une femme qui se trouvait derrière elle.

-Désolée madame, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Ne t'excuses pas, c'est moi qui n'ait pas fait attention.

La jeune fille la regarda et un étrange malaise la submergea. Les traits de la Sorcière en face d'elle étaient… parfaits. Grande, mince, elle avait une peau lisse et blanche, des mèches blondes tombant en cascade jusqu'à ses épaules. Elle portait une cape noire de bonne facture. Sans doute une riche Sang-Pur.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda-t-elle en se mettant à sa hauteur avec un sourire étrange.

-Ara… Aradia Wald, dit-elle mal à l'aise.

-Enchantée Aradia. Je suis Metentis Peverell.

-De même.

Elle se redressa et lui tapota la tête.

-Bonne journée Aradia.

Elle hocha la tête et ne se fit pas prier pour sortir. Un dernier regard sur la librairie et elle se dirigea vers le vendeur de baguettes. Jedusor, en voyant la sienne, lui avait demandé de quelle composition elle était faite. Ors elle ne le savait pas et cela tracassait la jeune fille. Qui mieux qu'un vendeur de Baguettes pour lui répondre ? Elle poussa la porte avec peine, tenant de l'autre main son chaudron désormais plein. Le carillon sonna, amenant Ollivander à son bureau.

-Bonjour Miss. Miss ?

-Wald, dit-elle par réflexe.

-C'est pour une Baguette ?

-Pas vraiment.

Elle posa ses affaires dans un coin et sortit sa Baguette en la déposant sur le comptoir.

-J'aimerais connaître sa composition. Et aussi un fourreau pour la ranger.

Ollivander prit celle-ci avec précaution et l'examina sous toutes les coutures.

-Une baguette intéressante, dit-il enfin. Pas de ma fabrication en tout cas. Je penche sur la Sureau comme bois dans lequel elle a été faîte.

Il sortit sa Baguette et prononça une série de mots sans effets.

-Etrange… Elle résiste à un Sortilège de révélation… Seul les Baguettes avec du crin de Sombral ou des Cheveux de Vélanes le peuvent… Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous en dire plus, dit-il en la lui rendant.

Surprise, Aradia la rangea et acheta tout de même un étui pour la mettre dans la manche et un autre à sa cuisse. Elle sortit alors et tomba une nouvelle fois sur la dame étrange de la librairie.

-Ah ! Dit-elle en se rapprochant. Je voulais te donner ceci.

La jeune fille prit ce qu'elle lui tendait et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle reconnut l'objet.

-C'est bien ce livre que tu voulais, non ?

-Co… Comment vous avez fait ? Le libraire disait qu'il n'était pas à vendre.

-J'ai des arguments… Plus que convaincants, dit en souriant encore une fois la femme en noire.

-Je n'ai pas assez d'argent, s'inquiéta Aradia.

-C'est un cadeau Miss Wald.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse.

-Disons que c'est un… Investissement sur le long terme.

-Un investissement ?

-Tout à fait.

Elle consulta sa montre à gousset et s'excusa brièvement :

-Je dois te laisser, mais nous nous reverrons Miss Wald. A bientôt et bonne chance pour ta rentrée.

-Je… Merci dans ce cas Madame Peverell.

Elle fit un petit mouvement de la tête et s'éclipsa. Aradia, toujours étonnée, rangea le livre dans on chaudron, qui commençait à peser dans ses bras, et se dirigea vers l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. Ses achats étaient désormais terminés et même si plusieurs choses la tentaient, comme ce magasin de balais volants, elle se fit violence pour ne pas dépenser le peu qu'il lui restait. Son regard dévia sur la ménagerie magique. Elle aurait tant aimé avoir une chouette ou un autre animal… Mais elle devait rester lucide et accéléra le pas pour ne pas être tenté.

**Un petit com pour me donner votre avis ? **** Je pars en vacance donc je ne pourrais pas poster la suite avant trois semaines ) A bientôt ! Bis**


	8. Chapter 7: Train et Maison

**Chapitre 7 : Train et Maison.**

Impatiente, Aradia rangeait ses affaires avec rapidité dans sa malle tandis que Tom attendait déjà le taxi qui devait les emmener à la gare pour le départ vers Poudlard. Le temps s'était écoulé très vite pour la jeune Sorcière depuis son arrivée à l'Orphelinat. Temps qu'elle avait mis à profit pour se plonger dans ses Manuels, inquiète quant à son retard scolaire malgré les paroles rassurantes du professeur Dippet lors de leur première rencontre. Jedusor pour sa part s'était montré plus distant avec elle depuis l'épisode du Chemin de Traverse, surtout depuis le jour où on l'avait finalement changé de chambre pour la mettre avec une autre jeune fille de son âge à qui elle n'adressait que très peu la parole. Elle fit claquer sa serrure et attrapa son bagage pour le faire rouler en dehors de la chambre. Elle passa difficilement les escaliers mais finit tout de même par arriver dehors sans croiser personne à par la Directrice qui lui souhaita une bonne rentrée. Arrivée sur le trottoir, Tom la regardait, visiblement exaspéré de sa lenteur.

-Le Taxi attends, dit-il acerbe.

-Sans blague Jedusor ?! Aides-moi au lieu de parler ! Rumina-t-elle.

Sifflant entre ses dents, il l'aida néanmoins à mettre ses affaires dans le coffre tandis que le chauffeur visiblement peu enclin à apporter son assistance, tapotait son volant avec sa main d'impatience. Les deux adolescents finirent de monter dans l'engin et regardèrent chacun de leur côté de la vitre durant tout le reste du voyage. Arrivée à destination Jedusor aida une nouvelle fois sa condisciple à prendre sa malle pour lui ouvrir le chemin. Slalomant entre les Moldus, Aradia tenait fermement dans son autre main son billet de train, passe indispensable selon sa lettre d'entamer son voyage. Après avoir parcourut la moitié de la gare bondée, Tom lui désigna un pilier entre les voies 9 et 10.

-Le passage est là.

-Où ? Lui demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Entre les piliers.

Elle le regarda, perplexe.

-Au cas où tu ne le verrais pas il y a un mur de briques Jedusor !

-Arrête de jacasser et fait comme moi, lui intima-t-il en poussant son chariot.

Aradia l'observa et crû à une hallucination lorsqu'elle le vit disparaître entre les voies. Soufflant un bon coup, elle marcha dans ses pas pour finir par traverser le passage magique à son tour. Le jeune homme l'attendait derrière, tapotant du pied comme pour montrer une nouvelle fois son impatience.

-A partir de là je te laisse, lui dit-il en la dévisageant. Tu n'as plus qu'à faire enregistrer ton bagage et de choisir un compartiment. On se revoit à Poudlard.

Elle hocha la tête et fila en direction d'un employé de gare qui se tenait à un compartiment contenant déjà plusieurs malles. Elle ne pût s'empêcher un bref instant de le comparer au train qui l'avait déporté… Chassant ces pensées, elle approcha du Sorcier.

-Votre ticket Miss ? Lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

Elle le lui tendit et le regarda le tapoter avec sa baguette pour ensuite faire le même geste sur sa valise. Son nom apparut alors dessus en lettre d'or.

-Dois-je venir la reprendre à l'arrivée ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Soucieuse quant à la suite.

-Vous la récupérerez directement à Poudlard, lui expliqua-t-il un peu étonné d'une telle question. C'est la première fois que vous allez au Collège ?

-Oui.

-Et vos parents ?

-Ils sont morts.

Du moins comme si, se dit-elle. L'employé eut une mine compatissante mais ne trouva rien à ajouter, ce qui convint parfaitement à la jeune fille. Elle s'éloigna donc tranquillement et allait monter dans un wagon lorsqu'une voix la héla.

-Aradia !

Sa tête pivota et c'est toute surprise qu'elle reconnut la dame du Chemin de Traverse qui lui avait donné le livre. Elle s'empressa de la rejoindre et ne pût que constater une nouvelle fois la classe naturelle qui semblait irradier de la Sorcière habillée pour l'occasion tout en noir.

-Madame Peverell, la salua-t-elle. Que faîtes-vous là ?

-Je voulais te souhaiter une bonne rentrée.

-Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, dit-elle avec un de ses sourires énigmatiques.

Elle désigna une petite cage posée à côte d'elle et la lui désigna.

-J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi.

D'instinct, la jeune Sorcière se fit tout de suite plus méfiante, peu habituée à tant de gentillesse gratuite.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un Aiglon.

-Un Aiglon ?

-Tout à fait. Une femelle pour être plus précis.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour te faire plaisir. J'imagine que tu n'as reçut que peu de cadeaux dans ta jeune vie ?

Elle hocha la tête, pensive. Madame Peverell se baissa légèrement pour attraper la petite cage et la lui tendre.

-Tu verras qu'un Aigle est beaucoup plus utile qu'un Hibou et deux fois plus malin. Obtenir sa fidélité n'en est que plus difficile mais si vous vous accordez bien, elle pourra par exemple porter ton courrier ou chercher des choses pour toi.

Tout en s'abaissant pour voir la petite boule de plume, elle demanda :

-Elle s'appelle comment ?

-A toi de choisir.

Le train se mit à siffler comme pour signaler aux derniers retardataires qu'il était temps de monter à bord.

-File maintenant, tu vas louper ton train.

Une idée germa alors dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.

-Je pourrais vous écrire ?

La femme étira ses lèvres magnifiques en hochant la tête.

-J'espères même que tu le feras. Nous avons tant de choses en commun… Et tant de choses à faire…

-Comment vous retrouvais-je ?

-Ton Aigle le saura lorsqu'il aura l'âge, ne t'inquiète pas. En attendant retiens bien ce que t'apprennent tes professeurs surtout. Tu en auras besoin.

Aradia acquiesça, encore étonnée d'une telle attention à son égard. De nouveaux sifflements retentirent, la tirant de ses songes.

-Va maintenant ! Dépêches-toi.

Elle acquiesça et courut pour rattraper les quelques mètres qui la séparait de son wagon. Elle prit le marchepied et se retourna pour saluer une dernière fois sa bienfaitrice. Le train s'agita enfin dans un panache de fumée, commençant son long périple pour rejoindre Poudlard. Les enfants se mirent aux fenêtres et saluèrent leurs parents tandis que la Dame en Noir ne cessait de sourire en suivant des yeux sa protégée.

-A très bientôt Aradia Grindelwald.

La jeune fille s'engagea dans le couloir de son wagon et regarda à l'intérieur des compartiments, cherchant une place libre sans trop déranger tel ou tel groupe. Elle en trouva finalement un avec deux filles à l'intérieur apparemment de son âge. Prenant son courage à deux mains elle empoigna la porte et la fit coulisser. Les deux écolières tournèrent la tête en même temps pour regarder la nouvelle.

-Je peux m'assoir avec vous ? Finit-elle par demander.

Les jeunes filles hochèrent la tête. Aradia se mit donc en bout de banquette, posant sa cage à côté d'elle. Le silence se prolongeant, une des filles prit la parole :

-Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Aradia Wald.

-Tu es nouvelle ? Questionna l'autre.

La fille de Gellert confirma de la tête. Elle vit alors leurs uniformes et dit :

-Vous êtes à Serdaigle ?

-Exact ! Tes yeux sont… Bizarres, ajouta-t-elle indécise.

Devant le froncement de sourcil d'Aradia elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Ils sont beaux, ne t'inquiète pas mais c'est rare de rencontrer quelqu'un avec des yeux vairons ! Oh mais je ne me suis pas présenté. Alicia Young, enchaîna la brune. Et elle c'est Kiria Skeeter !

Celle-ci lui fit un petit sourire.

-Tu viens d'où ?

-De France.

-La France ? Tu étais à Beauxbatons ?

-Non, dit-elle honnêtement en se maudissant de ne pas connaître cet endroit.

-Mais alors où ?

-J'ai dût fuir avec ma mère à cause de la guerre.

-Tu es une née-moldue ?

-Mon père est Sorcier.

-Et pourquoi il n'était pas avec vous ?

-Je préférerais ne pas en parler.

-Un mystère à découvrir !

La brune donna un coup de coude à Skeeter.

-Excuse-là elle n'arrête jamais de parler ! C'est dans ses gênes : sa mère, Héléna Skeeter, est une grande reporter de sorcière-hebdo et elle suis ses traces en tenant le journal de l'école.

-Pas grave, dit Aradia d'une petite voix.

Alicia poussa alors un petit cri aigu en tendant son doigt.

-Oh, c'est quoi comme animal ?

Aradia se décala et ouvrit la cage pour prendre la petite boule blanche dans ses mains.

-Un Aiglon.

-Waw ! Mais tu l'as eut où ?

-Je l'ai trouvé, mentit-elle.

-Il est adorable, ajouta Alicia en se rapprochant avec sa camarade.

Après un court instant d'hésitation elle demanda :

-Je peux le prendre ?

L'héritière Grindelwald hocha la tête, heureuse que l'animal lui facilite son intégration.

-Tu seras sûrement à Serdaigle ! C'est un signe ! Décréta Skeeters.

Aradia décocha un petit sourire.

-On verra.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, dévoilant une jeune fille blonde à l'air énervé.

-C'est quoi ça ?! Dit-elle à Kiria d'une voix furieuse.

-Pardon ? Fit l'intéressée.

Elle désigna un petit journal dans sa main qu'elle froissa avant de lui jeter sur les genoux.

-Ah, comprit-elle. Et alors Minerve tu n'aimes pas ?

-Minerva ! S'énerva-t-elle encore plus.

Aradia observa le visage amusé d'Alicia qui contrastait avec la nouvelle venue, tentant de savoir exactement de quoi il retournait.

-Mon article était tout ce qu'il y a de plus objectif ! Se justifia la journaliste en herbe. Ne me dit pas que tu ne lui as pas demandé ?

Minerva ouvrit la bouche avant de vite la refermer en grommelant tandis que trois nouveaux arrivants choisirent ce moment pour passer dans le couloir.

-Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici toi ?

La Griffondor fit face à la Serpentard et lui jeta un regard glacial.

-Je vais où je veux il me semble.

La fille qui avait posé la question leva un sourcil moqueur.

-Vraiment ?

Minerva soupira une nouvelle fois et partit en donnant un coup d'épaule à la verte et argent. Celle-ci fit un petit sourire moqueur et vint faire la bise aux deux Serdaigles.

-Cousine, la salua Kiria, je te présente Aradia Wald.

-Wald ?

-Elle vient de France, précisa-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas un nom français.

Elle fit un petit signe de tête à l'adresse de la jeune Sorcière.

-Walburga Black, se présenta-t-elle enfin.

-Julia Skinner, fit une autre aux cheveux flamboyants d'un air absent.

-Orion Black, un cousin de Walburga. Tes parents sont Sorciers ?

-Mon père seulement. Ma mère est morte.

Voyant leurs regards s'assombrir, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Mais je descends d'une longue lignée.

-Laquelle ? Demanda la Serpentard à la chevelure rousse située derrière Walburga.

Aradia se mordit instinctivement la lèvre, coincée. Elle savait d'après ce qu'elle avait lue, ainsi que par l'intermédiaire de Jedusor, que les née-Moldus étaient très mal vus dans la bonne société sorcière. Société qu'elle voulait avant tout intégrer au plus vite. De là à dévoiler sa véritable origine… Elle préféra cacher une partie de la vérité en jouant sa chance.

-Je suis de la famille de Grindelwald, finit par dire la jeune fille en croisant les doigts.

Les deux vertes et argents de la Maison de Salazar poussèrent des petites exclamations surprises, tandis que les Serdaigle ouvraient la bouche sans dire un mot. Orion quant à lui la gratifia d'un vrai sourire avant de lui faire un baisemain.

-Je comprends que ça ne doit pas être facile. On se revoit à Poudlard.

Walburga et Julia la saluèrent également avant de refermer la porte coulissante derrière eux. Skeeter en avait déjà profité pour sortir une plume qui semblait écrire toute seule sur un bout de parchemin.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demanda une Aradia inquiète.

-Une plume-à-papote ! C'est tout nouveau ! Ma mère m'a prête celle-ci pour le journal de l'école.

-Quoi ?

-Une Grindelwald à Poudlard ça va nous faire un sacré coup de pub ! S'émerveilla-t-elle.

-Je préférerais que ça ne s'ébruite pas, prit peur la fille de Gellert.

-Trop tard, dit en haussant les épaules Alicia. Walburga n'est pas du genre à laisser passer une occasion de se rendre intéressante.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Les Grindelwald sont une très ancienne famille ! Même si elle est aujourd'hui éteinte, la plupart de ses membres sont des gens très fréquentables. Je crois même qu'ils descendent d'un des fondateurs ! J'irais vérifier à la bibliothèque.

-Mais…

-Tu vas avoir toute les familles influentes dans ta poche. Attends-toi à avoir quelques admirateurs.

Aradia se renfonça dans son siège, plongée dans ses pensées. Aurait-elle dût agir autrement ?

-Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu étais la fille d'un Mage Noir, rigola Skeeter en vérifiant ce que sa plume avait écrit.

Sans commentaires.

L'arrivée à Poudlard arriva assez vite pour la jeune Aradia. Les quelques heures passées avec les Serdaigle avaient été riche en rencontre. Beaucoup s'intéressait à elle, intrigués qu'elle ne porte pas son vrai nom. La jeune fille compris très vite que le nom de Grindelwald n'était pas aussi impopulaire que ce que Dumbledore avait prétendu. Son arrière grand-tante par exemple dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler, était une célébrité dans la société Sorcière et était même l'auteur de nombreux livres dont certains étaient utilisés à Poudlard. Elle aurait également un Oncle assez influent quoique peu présent en Grande-Bretagne. Peut-être les rencontrerait-elle un jour ? En tout cas elle l'espérait mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle ne cacherait plus son véritable nom si celui-ci se révélait être plus un avantage qu'un handicap. Après s'être rapidement changé, les jeunes filles sortirent du train et se séparèrent, Aradia devant suivre les premières années pour accéder à Poudlard. Un homme tout maigre encadrait le groupe, ses bras noueux tenant une torche qui flamboyait.

-Les premières années, par ici ! Dépêchez-vous !

La jeune Grindelwald percuta un élève imposant qui se confondit en excuse.

-Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention ! Maugréa-t-elle en se relevant.

-Désolé, désolé, fit-il très embarrassé. Tu veux que je t'aide ?

-Non.

Après s'être épousseté, celui-ci lui tendit la main tout de même.

-Je m'appelle Hagrid.

Aradia le toisa, vit son écusson, et haussa les épaules en tournant les talons. Le Griffondor laissa tomber sa main et partit seul en direction des calèches.

-Je suis Mr Picott ! Se présenta le Sorcier qui regroupait les premières années. Nous allons prendre les barques et ensuite nous rejoindrons les autres.

La jeune fille ne se fit pas plus remarquer et suivit le groupe, distinguant tout de même un garçon et une fille plus âgé. Sans doute des nouveaux venus. Au moins elle n'était pas la seule. Ils descendirent donc tous au bord d'un petit lac baigné dans le noir pour prendre les barques. Une fois tous les élèves installés, elles filèrent sur l'eau, se dirigeant vers un immense château illuminé. Aradia en resta bouche bée. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils posèrent tous pied à terre et empruntèrent un long escalier sculpté dans la roche pour rejoindre le parc de l'école. Deux gigantesques sangliers gardaient l'entrée principale, tels des gardiens imposants. Bien qu'ils soient en pierre, Aradia aurait juré qu'elle en avait vu un bouger pour regarder les nouveaux venus. Le petit groupe pénétra dans le grand Hall et monta un pallier pour se retrouver devant de grandes portes d'où s'échappaient derrière plusieurs murmures. Un homme bedonnant nous attendait et prit le relais du concierge. Il arborait une grande moustache brune, ses yeux regardant avec attention les petits élèves. Il tapa dans ses mains, comme prêt à dévorer un bon diner, et dit :

-Vous êtes tous là ? Bon, je suis le professeur Horace Slughorn. Nous allons maintenant rejoindre les autres mais avant de pouvoir vous assoir avec vos camarades, vous serez répartis dans une des quatre Maisons de Poudlard. Elles se nomment Serpentard, Griffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Chaque année un Tournoi est organisé entre elles pour récompenser la meilleure de l'année. Chaque réussite ou performance feront gagnés des points à votre Maison et au contraire toute désobéissance ou mauvais comportement lui en fera perdre.

Il claque une nouvelle fois des mains et se retourna. Les portes s'ouvrirent alors, dévoilant une grande salle illuminée par des chandelles qui flottaient au plafond. Aradia suivit le petit groupe, lâchant plusieurs coups d'œil curieux. Elle vit les Serdaigle du train ainsi que Jedusor, raide et impassible. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de l'estrade tandis que Slughorn désignait un chapeau qui était posé sur un petit tabouret en bois. Le silence se fit. Le couvre-chef s'anima alors et récité une petite chanson, vantant tel ou tel mérite des Maisons et leurs histoires. Lorsqu'il se tut, un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit. Le professeur prit le Choixpeau et déclara, tout en déroulant un long parchemin :

-Lorsque je vous appellerais, vous vous avancerez pour porter le Choixpeau qui a pour tâche de vous répartir. Bien… Alors Helga Bones !

La petite cérémonie se déroula ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la lettre G. Aradia savait que les professeurs avaient fait en sorte de couvrir son nom, mais désormais dans l'esprit de la jeune fille il n'était plus question de le cacher. Elle plissa les yeux, murmurant pour elle-même son véritable patronyme. La Magie avait déjà œuvré pour elle sans qu'elle ne sache comment alors pourquoi pas ça ? Juste après que la lettre « F » fût passé, une drôle de lueur bleue apparût sur le parchemin. Passez forte pour se faire remarquer par tous mais assez pour faire plisser les yeux de Slughorn. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et dit finalement :

-Aradia Grindelwald !

Plusieurs murmures s'élevèrent des élèves situés derrière la jeune fille qui arborait un petit sourire. Horace quant à lui ne semblait juste surpris. Il ne devait pas être dans la confidence de Dumbledore. Elle se demanda un instant si quelqu'un d'autre à part Dippet l'était d'ailleurs. Celui-ci lâchait au passage un regard soucieux sur la Sorcière qui fit mine de ne rien voir. Elle s'avança alors lentement et se retourna pour s'assoir. Toute la salle était tournée vers elle. Le Choixpeau fût mis sur sa tête jusqu'à en recouvrir la moitié.

-Ah, s'exprima le Répartiteur. Je vois beaucoup d'intelligence, une remarquable ténacité aussi… De la colère… Oui, beaucoup de colère… Un sentiment dangereux, qui pourrait t'engloutir… Il faudra faire les bon choix petite.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, murmura Aradia.

-Très bien alors je pourrais te mettre ici… Oui… Oui, cette Maison te conviendra parfaitement… SERDAIGLE !

Plusieurs applaudissement retentirent une nouvelle fois et c'est toute contente qu'elle sauta du siège pour rejoindre ses camarades qui pour la plupart l'accueillirent chaleureusement. Le professeur de métamorphose se renfonça dans son siège, songeur quant à ce choix auquel il ne s'attendait vraiment pas…

**Alors vous êtes d'accord avec le Choixpeau ? **


	9. Chapter 8: Proposition

**Chapitre 8 : Proposition.**

Une fois le repas terminée, Aradia sortit de table avec un petit groupe de filles de sa Maison un peu après tout les autres, dont Kiria et Alicia, et se dirigèrent d'un pas guilleret vers leur Salle Commune. Les collégiennes prenaient plaisir à faire découvrir les couloirs de Poudlard à la nouvelle venue, décrivant par occasion certaines anecdotes qui leurs tenaient à cœur. Alors qu'elles arrivaient devant l'escalier menant à leur Tour, un Serpentard se tenait là, accoudé à une fenêtre. Le petit groupe se stoppa tandis que le jeune homme se retournait lentement.

-Jedusor ? S'étonna Aradia. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je peux te parler ?

Quelques filles pouffèrent de rire pas si discrètement que ça et donnèrent quelques coups de coudes amicales à leur condisciple. La toute nouvelle Serdaigle haussa les épaules.

-Si tu veux.

Il passa devant les filles sans leur accorder un regard et fit un petit signe de tête sec.

-Vous m'attendez ? Leur demanda Aradia avant de le suivre.

-Sans problème, fit Skeeter sentant un scoop se dessiner.

Sa réaction amusa quelque peu sa camarade qui trottina pour rattraper le vert et argent qui avait déjà bifurqué vers un autre couloir. A peine avoir passé le coin, qu'une poigne ferme l'agrippa au bras pour la maintenir et la tirer vers lui.

-Aie ! Se plaignit Aradia et foudroyant les yeux noirs de Tom. Tu as un problème ?!

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

-Quoi ?! Lâches-moi d'abord Jedusor !

Il cilla un instant mais s'exécuta, le visage toujours impassible. La Serdaigle se massa le bras et reposa sa question :

-Alors ? On peut s'avoir ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné ton véritable nom ?!

-En quoi ça te regarde ? Dit froidement Aradia.

-Je t'ai… Aidé. Le minimum aurait été d'être honnête avec moi.

-Honnête ? Ricana la jeune fille.

-Oui. Franche du moins.

-Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre.

-Quel lien as-tu vraiment avec la famille Grindelwald ?

-Va te…

-Dit-moi la vérité ! Ordonna-t-il. Comment es-tu tombé dans un Orphelinat si tu appartiens vraiment à cette lignée ?! Qui est ton père dont tu ne voulais pas parlé ?!

Aradia sentit une tentative d'intrusion mentale de la part du jeune homme et ferma son esprit, imaginant un mur de pierre infranchissable : une technique apprise dans le Compendium qu'elle arrivait, sans qu'elle ne sache encore vraiment comment, à commencer à déchiffrer. Jedusor plissa le front, une nouvelle fois déroutée par son impuissance.

-Un problème Tom ? Dit d'un air suffisant la Serdaigle.

-Comment fais-tu ça ?

-Fait quoi ?

Il raffermit sa poigne.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Gronda-t-il.

-Je ne joue pas Jedusor maintenant lâche-moi ou…

-Ou quoi ? Dit-il avec un horrible sourire charmeur. Tu n'as jamais jeté un Sort de ta vie alors…

Il sursauta avant de finir sa phrase, sa manche ayant mystérieusement pris feu. Aradia en profita pour se dégager en gloussant et courir pour lui échapper. Finalement Alicia était la seule qui restait aux pieds de l'escalier. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant son amie revenir ainsi.

-Un problème ?

-Aucun, souffla la fille de Gellert. On y va ?

-Passe devant.

Les deux jeunes filles montèrent tranquillement les marches, jusqu'à ce qu'Alicia reprenne la parole :

-Tu le connais bien Jedusor ?

-Pas vraiment.

-C'est quelqu'un de très réservé, c'est bien la première fois que je le vois alpaguer une fille comme ça.

Elle lui jeta un regard en biais avant d'ajouter, le sourire aux lèvres :

-Attends-toi à faire des jalouses.

-Pourquoi ?

-Beaucoup de filles s'intéressent à Tom Jedusor.

-On se demande pourquoi, fit Aradia.

Alicia leva la main droite et compta sur ses doigts.

-Il est beau, grand, mystérieux, bien élevé et très bon élève. Qui ne pourrait pas craquer ?

-Toi ? Se moqua Aradia.

Son amie pouffa mais n'ajouta rien. Elles arrivèrent enfin devant un heurtoir en forme d'aigle. Celui-ci s'anima et déploya ses ailes en posant son énigme :

-Quelle est la différence entre un Loup-garou et un Animagus ?

Alicia s'avança mais Aradia la devança :

-Un Loup-garou est une personne mordue qui se transforme à chaque pleine-lune en loup. Un Animagus est un Sorcier qui a la capacité de se transformer en animal.

L'aigle replia ses ailes et fit pivoter l'arcade, dévoilant l'accès. Alicia félicita sa camarade, impressionnée et la guida. Aradia s'arrêta à l'entrée pour détailler l'endroit. La salle commune de Serdaigle était en fait une vaste pièce circulaire comportant d'élégantes fenêtres en arcades avec des murs tendus de soie couleur bleu et bronze. Le plafond était en forme de dôme et parsemé d'étoiles peintes qui se reflétaient sur la moquette bleu nuit. Plusieurs fauteuils, tables et étagères chargées de livres agrémentaient la salle. Une niche face à la porte cachait une haute statue tout en marbre blanc arborant les traits d'une femme gracieuse ornée d'un diadème.

-C'est très… Beau, dit Aradia en faisant ses premiers pas.

Le groupe de filles avec lequel elle était sortie de table se trouvait dans un coin. Toutes tournèrent la tête vers les deux élèves avec des sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Kiria apparut de dessus un fauteuil avec sa plume à papote derrière elle.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que le grand Jedusor te voulait ?

La soirée allait être longue.

**4 mois plus tard, Décembre 1944.**

-C'est très bien Miss Grindelwald, félicita Slughorn qui contemplait la potion que la jeune fille avait réussit.

Jedusor, qui était à quelques rangées d'elle la foudroya du regard.

-5 points pour Serdaigle !

Des petites exclamations de joie retentirent, tandis qu'Alicia félicita son amie. Aradia décocha un regard amusé à Tom qui se retourna. La fin du cours arriva alors, chacun rangeant ses affaires et heureux d'être en week-end. Enfin pas tous. Aradia, qui avait déjà mit son sac sur son dos salua le petit groupe qu'elle avait désormais parfaitement intégré et sortit en direction d'une salle de classe où l'attendait le professeur Têtenjoie pour sa leçon supplémentaire de DCFM.

-Un instant Miss ! L'interpella Horace.

Aradia se stoppa et le regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs.

-Oui Professeur ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix polie.

-Voilà, je prépare une petite soirée à la rentrée avec quelques invités triés sur le volet et je serais enchanté que vous acceptiez de venir.

La Serdaigle tenta de dissimuler son sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas à Jedusor qui commençait à mieux la cerner.

-Se sera avec grand plaisir, lui dit-elle avec de grands yeux.

Slughorn y alla de son petit rire et lui tapota l'épaule.

-C'est dit. Je vous ferais parvenir un petit mot avec la date et l'heure. Allez-y maintenant vous allez être en retard.

Elle resserra la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule et sortit. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'elle allait bon train, elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle savait déjà qui c'était.

-Jedusor.

-Grindelwald.

La jeune fille ralentit le pas et le laissa la rattraper.

-Tu viens me féliciter ?

-Entre autre.

Aradia rayonnait. Depuis son arrivée, et avec l'aide du grimoire offert par la Dame en Noir et de sa fabuleuse Baguette, elle était devenue en très peu de temps une des élèves les plus prometteuses de sa promotion. Chose d'autant plus incroyable si on tenait compte de ses trois années d'instructions magiques manquantes. Bien sûr elle avait encore beaucoup de lacunes sur certaines matières pratiques comme la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ou la Métamorphose mais rien d'insurmontable grâce à ses cours supplémentaires obligatoires de remise à niveau. Il faut dire que la Serdaigle travaillait avec acharnement sur ses cours le jour et se plongeait dans le Compendium des Mystères la nuit. Même si elle ne saisissait pas tout du fonctionnement du livre elle avait compris que celui-ci, « imprégnait » de ses connaissances son lecteur. Ainsi elle pouvait retenir la préparation d'une potion ou l'enchaînement d'un Sortilège beaucoup plus rapidement que quiconque. S'en suivait inévitablement nuits blanches et maux de têtes horribles qui la faisaient souffrir à cause du trop plein de connaissances emmagasinés en si peu de temps. Mais comme le disait le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : à nul sacrifice, nulle victoire. Et ce n'est pas comme si la jeune Grindelwald appréciait de dormir avec ses cauchemars incessants. Ainsi de par sa nouvelle notoriété et ses capacités en pleine progression, Jedusor était de plus en plus intrigué par la jeune fille et ne cessait de l'observer de loin. Elle était discrète sans être effacée, intelligente mais humble et pourvue d'un certain don pour la manipulation, il fallait le reconnaître. Les professeurs et les autres élèves l'appréciaient… Mais pour qui savait regarder, comme Tom, elle avait un autre côté, plus secret, plus sombre. Et c'est ce côté-là qui intéressait chaque jour un peu plus Tom.

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Rien de spécial.

-Je vois.

-En fait si. Je me demandais juste ce que tu comptes faire pour Noël.

-Rien de spécial tu dois t'en douter. C'est juste pour ça que tu viens m'ennuyer ?

Silence.

-Je fais des… Recherches, dit-il prudent.

-Des recherches ? De quel genre ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

-Du genre qui t'intéresserait.

-Vraiment ?

-J'en suis sûr.

-Peut-être que faire ce genre de choses avec toi ne m'intéresse pas.

Il lui attrapa le poignet pour l'arrêter de force avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

-Je sais qui tu es.

Aradia le dévisagea, mal à l'aise.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu es la fille de Gellert Grindelwald, dit-il plus bas.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent de stupeur avant qu'elle ne reprenne contenance et attrape à son tour la robe de Tom, furieuse.

-Tu n'as aucune preuve Jedusor !

-Je le sais, c'est tout.

Il laissa sa phrase en suspenses avant d'ajouter :

-Il serait… Dommage que toute l'école soit au courant de cette information… Un Mage Noir comme père… Je me demande ce qu'en penseraient tes « amies » ainsi que les autres enseignants ?

Les pensées de Serdaigle s'entrechoquèrent à la vitesse d'un vif d'or. Au fil du temps elle avait réussit à faire gober son histoire de parente éloignée à tout le monde afin de plaire au plus grand nombre. Mais savoir qu'elle était la fille d'un meurtrier… S'en serait finit de sa réputation et de tout ce qu'elle avait réussit à construire. Il était hors de question qu'elle devienne un paria.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! Finit-elle par lâcher à contrecœur.

Il sortit un parchemin plié d'une de ses poches et le lui tendit.

-Je n'arrive pas à en comprendre toute la portée. Un avis extérieur me serait… Précieux.

-Et tes petits toutous de ta Maison ? Ils ne peuvent pas t'aider ?

-Disons que je préférerais être discret.

Aradia le lâcha et prit avec fureur ledit parchemin avant de le fourrer dans son sac.

-Pas un mot sur tes « intuitions ». J'ai ta parole ?

Court silence.

-Oui tu l'as. Mais je ne m'abaisserais pas à ça de toute façon. Je veux ta participation volontaire ou rien d'autre. Te menacer n'était pas dans mes intentions : dis-toi que ma petite révélation était juste à titre d'information.

La jeune Sorcière le dévisagea intensément avant d'acquiescer. Il disait la vérité, elle en était persuadée. Même s'il avait un côté fourbe que la jeune fille avait tout de suite décelé, il était honnête lorsqu'il engageait sa parole de Sorcier. C'était donc le moment pour la Sorcière de lui demander ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis pas mal de temps.

-D'accord mais dans ce cas tu me devras une faveur.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-J'aurais besoins d'aides concernant l'apprentissage des Sortilèges… D'attaques.

-D'attaque ? Approfondie ta pensée.

-Disons des Sorts que les professeurs ne veulent pas nous enseigner et qui sont pourtant très utiles, s'énerva-t-elle.

-Parles-tu de Magie Noire ? Son utilisation est interdite à Poudlard, murmura-t-il presque. Je ne pourrais pas t'aider là-dessus.

-A d'autres Jedusor ! Je sais très bien que tu fais des trucs pas nets avec certains de tes camarades dans les cachots et je veux en être !

-Qui t'a dit ça ? Dit-il cette fois menaçant.

-Disons que j'ai mes sources.

-Un garçon, donc ? Qui ? Menaça-t-il.

-Je ne te le dirais pas.

Jedusor était véritablement furieux mais il reprit vite ses esprits. Il mènerait son enquête plus tard.

-Qui me dit que tu ne cherches pas à m'attirer des ennuis ?

Aradia leva les yeux au ciel.

-En sachant que tu connais mon petit secret ? Franchement ça ne serait pas très malin. Tu me prends pour une idiote ?

-Non, dit-il honnêtement. Je ne pense pas que tu sois une idiote.

Il sembla réfléchir encore un peu et hocha la tête.

-Très bien. Mais nous ne commencerons que tout les deux. Je te donnerais les détails plus tard.

Il désigna encore une fois le parchemin avant de tourner les talons.

-Je suis sûr que ça va t'intéresser.

-Ah oui ?

-Je pense. A plus tard.

Il s'éloigna alors, laissant la jeune fille en plan.

-Sympas, murmura-t-elle en sortant le parchemin de Jedusor une fois qu'il fût hors de vue.

Elle le déplia et le parcourut des yeux sommairement. Il était apparemment en grec ancien avec plusieurs symboles qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ainsi Tom n'arrivait pas à le comprendre ? Elle allait se faire un malin plaisir à prouver sa supériorité sur le jeune homme quitte à y passer plusieurs nuits blanches… Ce que l'héritier de Serpentard avait escompté depuis le début en provoquant l'égo de sa camarade…

-Joyeux Noël ! Fit le Directeur dans la Grande Salle quasiment vide.

Les convives hochèrent la tête de concert, répondant par la même expression. La pièce était pour l'occasion débarassée de toute ses tables, hormis une placée en plein centre où se trouvait les professeurs et les élèves qui n'avaient pas quitté le château. A la droite se trouvait les professeurs Dumbledore, Dippet, Têtenjoie et Vitany tandis que de l'autre on pouvait voir Aradia, Minerva, Jedusor, Hagrid et une autre Poufsouffle de troisième année appelée Sybille Trelawney. L'héritière du Mage Noir déchu gardait la tête basse avec de grosses cernes sous les yeux, encore fatiguée de sa nuit. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait que très peu dormit, ses songes devenant de plus en plus dur à supporter. Quant elle n'apparaissait pas dans un charnier, elle se retrouvait dans le laboratoire du Docteur Ritter, revivant les « expériences » dont elle avait été victime. Malgré cela elle arrivait désormais à mieux contrôler ses pouvoirs, même endormie, ainsi son dortoir ne se ressemblait plus à un champ de bataille lorsqu'elle se réveillait en hurlant. Un autre fait gênant pour la jeune fille était sa mère. Avec le temps, ses traits tendaient à se dissiper, à s'estomper. Elle lui manquait mais après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle savait qu'il était inutile de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte, indépendante. Ne dépendre de personne. Elle jeta un œil à Jedusor, songeant à ce qu'il pourrait lui apporter. C'était sans doute le meilleur élève de son année, admiré par beaucoup même son ascendance n'était pas très claire. Oh elle avait entendu parler de cette rumeur comme quoi il descendrait d'une lignée aujourd'hui presque éteinte, encore une fois grâce à son « contact » chez les verts et argents, et elle était presque prête à y apporter du crédit. Ce n'était pas un jeune homme banal, loin de là. Son côté ténébreux était également très attirant malgré la réticence de la jeune fille à s'attacher à quelqu'un, d'autant plus à un garçon. Un garçon qui lui-même ne s'attachait pas vraiment aux autres malgré les nombreuses sollicitations dont il était l'objet. Le Diner se déroula encore une petite dans la légèreté avant que chacun ne quitte petit à petit la table. Aradia partit quelques secondes après Jedusor, ce qui n'échappa pas à Dumbledore, et se rendit directement au septième étage, comme convenu. Elle vit le pan de mur que Jedusor lui avait montré quelques jours plus tôt et passa devant trois de suite en murmurant qu'elle voulait rejoindre le jeune homme. Une porte apparût alors, qu'elle emprunta rapidement. Elle se trouvait désormais dans une vaste pièce richement décorée avec plusieurs étagères croulant sous les livres ainsi que de longs canapés et quelques tables semblables à celles de la Bibliothèque de Poudlard. Jedusor était assis dans l'un des fauteuils et lisait avec attention les quelques feuilles posées sur la petite table lui faisant face. Il ne détourna même pas les yeux de son travail et dit :

-Tu n'as pas eut de mal à passer ?

-Je suis une Serdaigle, dit-elle avec un air faussement supérieur.

-Je vois.

Il se redressa pour mieux regarder la jeune fille qui sortait son parchemin de son sac ainsi qu'un ancien Grimoire que Tom ne connaissait pas. Il entrevit son intitulé « Le Compendium des Mystères ».

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en le désignant de la tête.

-Un livre.

-Mais encore ?

-Disons que ça n te regarde pas. Chacun ses petits secreee hééé ! Protesta-t-elle lorsqu'il attira l'ouvrage à l'aide d'un Sort informulé.

L'Héritier de Serpentard l'ouvrit avant que la Serdaigle ne le reprenne mais resta perplexe devant ce qu'il voyait… Ou plutôt ce qu'il ne voyait pas.

-Il n'y a que des pages blanches là-dedans.

Aradia fronça les sourcils et reprit son bien en y jetant un œil.

-Tu ne vois rien ? Dit-elle étonnée.

-Non et toi ?

La jeune fille sourit malicieusement. Apparemment elle était la seule à voir ce que le Grimoire contenait.

-Où l'as-tu eut ?

-C'est un cadeau.

Ce qui était vrai au fond. Jedusor s'énerva quelque peu du manque de réponse mais passa à autre chose.

-Peu importe. Alors tu as regardé ce que je t'ai donné ? Demanda-t-il en la fixant.

Aradia le dévisagea en retour avant de lâcher :

-Oui.

-Et ?

-Tu avais raison.

Elle prit un fauteuil à son tour.

-Sois plus explicite, lui intima Tom.

Les yeux vairons d'Aradia ne le lâchaient plus d'une semelle.

-C'est vraiment très intéressant…

**Une idée sur ce qu'il recherche tant ? Je suis sûre que oui ^^**

**J'en profite pour remercier tout ceux qui on laissé des reviews sa motive beaucoup pour continuer ! Bis**


	10. Chapter 9: Un Réveil DIfficile

**Et voilà, nous abordons la deuxième partie de la fic! Je vous donne plus d'explications en fin de chapitre!**

**Chapitre 9 : Un réveil difficile.**

Une conscience s'éveillait enfin. Le noir. Tout était noir. Non, pas tout. Ces deux yeux jaunes qui l'observaient éclaircissaient les ténèbres dans lesquelles elle était plongée. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, sa gorge aussi sèche que le plus chaud des déserts. Son corps ne lui répondait plus. Sa mémoire… Une Dame tout de noir vêtu : voilà son dernier souvenir. Une lumière verte aussi, suivit d'un ricanement. La colère. Un sentiment fort qui l'avait déjà sauvé par le passé. Beaucoup de colère. Elle rouvrit les yeux tandis qu'un son de frottement résonnait dans ses oreilles, comme si un énorme serpent s'éloignait. Elle dût mobiliser toute sa concentration pour basculer la tête de côté et identifier son environnement. Elle était dans une grande salle, circulaire d'après les minces rayons de lumière qui perçaient désormais d'une ouverture qui venait de se faire au loin. Son corps était placé en plein centre sur une pierre plate surélevée. Un tombeau ? Peut-être. Etait-elle morte ? D'ailleurs où se trouvait-elle ? Ses mains étaient croisées sur sa poitrine, comme dans une fresque morbide. Pouvait-elle se relever ? Après de vaines tentatives elle sentit des larmes d'impuissance qui ne venaient pas. Elle perçut non loin des bruits de lutte. Des crachotements, des cris. Beaucoup de cris. Puis un chant, comme une douce mélodie.

-Non !

Cette voix… La Sorcière crut un instant la reconnaître. Elle se concentra encore une fois, mobilisant toute sa volonté. Après plusieurs minutes, ses doigts commencèrent à bouger faiblement. Quel Sortilège pouvait l'avoir privée de ses facultés ? Qui ? Pourquoi ? La jeune fille chassa ces pensées, invoquant sa Magie. Elle était là, elle le sentait : à la limite de sa conscience et à peine perceptible. Le combat au-dehors continuait. Un coup de métal sur la roche. Une épée ou une hache ? Que pouvait-il bien se passer là-bas ? Elle réussit enfin à basculer son corps sur le côté et roula à terre. La torpeur dans laquelle elle se trouvait commença à disparaître à peine a-t-elle quitté la stèle en pierre d'où provenait probablement le maléfice. La terre était parsemée de squelettes et d'ossements de petits animaux. L'endroit était plus grand qu'elle ne le pensait et il faisait chaud, très chaud. Un grand « Boum » se fit entendre suivis d'éclaboussures, comme si une masse énorme venait de tomber à terre. Elle se mit sur le ventre et commença à ramper vers la lumière, doucement mais sûrement. Ses deux bras lui répondaient enfin, ce qui facilita quelque peu son avancée. Une nouvelle voix. Non, deux. Il y avait du monde. Peut-être pourraient-ils l'aider ? Etait-ce des ennemis ? Peu importais, dans son état elle n'avait pas le choix. Arrivée à l'entrée, la mélodie se refit entendre. Non, le cri. La Sorcière l'avait déjà entendu, même si elle ne se souvenait plus d'où. Ses mains touchèrent de l'eau. De l'eau ! C'est comme un véritable feu qui dévorait sa gorge à présent. Après un dernier effort, elle se hissa totalement et quitta sa prison. Ses yeux lui faisaient mal, mis à mal par la clarté du jour dont ils n'avaient plus l'habitude. Elle était désormais dans un vaste hall légèrement familier remplit de colonnes en forme de serpent. Le bruit de son corps rencontrant l'eau du bassin attira l'attention des deux personnes présentes : un jeune garçon et une fille du même âge habillée de capes noires. Le brun aux cheveux en bataille braqua ses yeux verts sur elle et se releva en toute hâte, délogeant un oiseau au plumage de feu de son bras. Phénix. C'était un Phénix, se dit-elle heureuse de constater qu'elle retrouvait ses esprits. Le jeune Sorcier agrippa son épée d'une main et la pointa vers elle, tremblant. Il portait l'uniforme des Griffondor. Ecole. Poudlard. Tout se mettait petit à petit en place dans l'esprit de la prisonnière. A ses côtés gisaient sur le flanc le corps d'un monstrueux serpent, la gueule ouverte et les yeux crevés. Il était mort de toute évidence.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda finalement le garçon visiblement indécis quant à la démarche à adopter.

La Sorcière bascula sur le côté, le corps à moitié immergé.

-Soif… Réussit-elle à articuler difficilement.

Le garçon approcha un peu, toujours méfiant.

-Soif, répéta-t-elle en le regardant avec des yeux implorants.

-Vous avez soif ? Comprit-il enfin.

Elle hocha difficilement la tête.

-Vous êtes avec Voldemort ?!

Voldemort ? La Sorcière ne connaissait pas ce nom. Ou du moins si. Mais elle ne s'en rappelait plus.

-Non, fût la seule réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit à ce moment. Aide-moi, supplia-t-elle encore.

Après avoir vu l'accoutrement de l'inconnue, quelque chose passa dans ses yeux, comme une révélation.

-Excuse-moi. Je… Je vais t'aider ! Ginny, viens !

La petite fille se releva et prit sa baguette d'une main. L'ancienne prisonnière sourit avec ses lèvres gercées malgré elle devant ce petit duo.

-Je ne vous… Veux… Pas de mal… Les rassura-t-elle dans un souffle.

-Je sais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.

La dénommée Ginny pointa sa baguette sur l'inconnue tandis que le garçon posait l'épée et vint à son chevet en la redressant. Ses yeux verts dévisageaient ceux vairons de la Sorcière. Il la tira sur la rive et l'adossa à côté d'où elle venait, le dos sur une immense sculpture représentant la tête d'un vieil homme. Le jeune garçon la laissa là quelques instants, le temps de prendre un peu d'eau dans ses mains et de lui porter aux lèvres.

-Voilà.

La Sorcière trempa ses lèvres doucement.

-Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas de récipient sur moi.

La jeune femme le regarda intensément et prononça :

-Jarnium…

-Pardon ?

-Sort… Jarnium… répéta-t-elle en désignant sa baguette.

-C'est un Sortilège, Harry ! Lui précisa sa camarade.

Le garçon hocha la tête et fit l'incantation. Un petit bol apparut, qu'il s'empressa de remplir pour le porter à la blessée. Il fit encore plusieurs allers-retours entre elle et le bassin avant qu'il ne décrète :

-Je pense que ça suffira pour l'instant. En plus je ne sais même pas si l'eau est potable. Il te faut des soins maintenant.

Elle hocha la tête. Sa gorge lui faisait moins mal mais son esprit restait brumeux.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Harry. Harry Potter, lui répondit-il comme une évidence.

-Alors merci… Harry Potter, soupira-t-elle.

-ça fait longtemps que tu es là-dedans ? Questionna la rouquine toujours suspicieuse. Je ne me rappelle pas que la bête ai ramené quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

-Je ne sais pas… Où sommes-nous ?

-La Chambre des Secrets, révéla Harry. A Poudlard. Tu as été attrapé par le Basilic c'est ça ?

-Poudlard… Poudlard…

-L'école des Sorciers, compléta le brun.

Il passa sa main sur son front.

-Tu es très pâle.

-J'ai connu de jours meilleurs, certifia la jeune femme.

Elle jeta plusieurs regards aux alentours.

-Comment fait-on pour… Pour…

-Sortir ? La coupa Harry.

Elle confirma.

-Je vais retourner sur mes pas, mon ami Ron tente de dégager un passage à cause d'un éboulis qui nous a séparés. Ginny va rester avec toi. D'accord Ginny ? Lui demanda-t-il en la regardant.

La Weasley n'hésita que quelques secondes avant d'approuver.

-Je vais faire vite, lui signifia-t-il avant de rebrousser chemin en courant, laissant les deux Sorcières ensemble.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que l'ancienne prisonnière ferme à nouveau les yeux, exténuée et quelque peu agacé que le garçon lui parle comme s'ils se connaissaient ou qu'ils avaient quelque chose en commun.

-Tu es à Serdaigle ? Questionna la rouquine.

La Sorcière se força à rouvrir les paupières.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Tes vêtements.

Elle baissa légèrement la tête et constata qu'effectivement elle avait la même tenue que les deux enfants. Cape Noire. Ecusson bleu et argent. Serdaigle. Voilà pourquoi ils la tutoyaient et agissaient ainsi.

-Oui. Serdaigle.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Aradia et toi c'est Ginny ?

-Ginny Weasley, acquiesça-t-elle. Tu es en septième année ?

-Oui.

Un long silence s'installa seulement troublé par le gargouillis des canalisations.

-C'est Harry qui a tué le serpent ?

-Oui ! S'exclama-t-elle. Il est incroyable non ?

-Apparemment…

Elle grimaça en tenant de s'assoir un peu mieux.

-Attends, les secours vont arriver !

Aradia sentit une nouvelle fois sa gorge la démanger mais la fatigue la dissuada de faire le moindre geste. Quelques minutes plus tard elle sombrait dans l'inconscience de nouveau…

**Deux jours plus tard, Poudlard.**

Aradia se réveilla enfin et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Etait-ce un mauvais rêve qu'elle avait fait ? Elle se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital qu'elle reconnu très facilement maintenant que son esprit était redevenu aussi alerte qu'avant. Plusieurs autres rangées de ces mêmes-lits s'alignaient en face d'elle. Une Infirmerie. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. Poudlard. Elle se redressa sur son lit, fronçant un peu les sourcils. Son aspect avait changé par rapport à ses souvenirs. Des affiches, quelques meubles avaient apparut… Une femme d'allure assez banale approcha alors qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Ah, vous êtes réveillée.

-Qui êtes-vous ? La questionna la Serdaigle.

-Hé bien, Madame Pomfresh, dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence. L'infirmière ! Vous étiez dans un tel état mon enfant, c'est un miracle que vous ayez survécu.

Aradia tenta de se lever complètement mais la Sorcière l'en empêcha en accourant.

-Doucement, doucement ! Ne vous levez pas ! Vous n'êtes pas encore rétablit !

-Où est Miss Quanilia ? L'interrogea la jeune femme.

-Quanilia ?

-Oui, l'autre infirmière !

-Mais elle a prit sa retraite voyons. Vous êtes sûrs que vous allez bien ?

Aradia se renfonça dans son oreiller. Quelque chose clochait.

-Pas vraiment.

-Je m'en doute. Bon, je vais prévenir le Directeur que vous êtes enfin réveillées.

La Sorcière regarda Pomfresh partir au petit trot, plongée dans ses pensées. Pourquoi cette femme prétendait que Quanilia avait prit sa retraite ? Il y a de ça encore quelques jours elle lui avait donné une potion Sans-Rêve. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur son bras qui était en-dehors de la couette. Il lui semblait… Différent. Elle avisa un petit miroir sur sa droite et le prit pour se regarder. Ce qu'elle vit lui tira une petite exclamation. C'était elle mais en plus… Agée. Elle n'avait plus les traits d'une jeune fille de 14 ans. 17-18 ans devaient correspondre. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus courts et avaient perdus de leur éclat naturellement blond. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle plissa le front tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle était avec Jedusor dans la Salle sur Demande pour discuter de quelque chose qui lui avait demandé de faire… Mais quoi ? Pourquoi ne se rappelait-elle pas ? Avait-elle été victime d'un Sortilège ? Elle était tellement préoccupée qu'elle ne remarqua pas le vieil homme approché.

-Bonjour Miss Grindelwald.

Aradia leva les yeux et fût encore une fois sous le choc. Ce n'était plus le Albus Dumbledore qu'elle connaissait. L'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle était beaucoup plus vieux, la barbe aussi blanche que ses cheveux avec des rides un peu partout. Pourtant c était lui, elle en était persuadé. Elle sentit une boule se former au creux de son estomac.

-Pro… Professeur Dumbledore ?

Il hocha pensivement la tête.

-Co… Comment ?! S'étonna-t-elle en le pointant du doigt. Vous avez… Vieillit !

-Le temps passe ma foi… C'est notre lot à tous… Enfin c'est ce que je pensais que je ne vous trouves dans la Chambre des Secrets.

-Pardon ?!

-Savez-vous en quelle année vous êtes ?

-1944, dit-elle en croisant les doigts.

-Oh… Non pas vraiment.

-Comment ça ?

-Nous abordons l'année 1993, jeune fille.

Le choc lui coupa le souffle. 1993 ? Comment un demi-siècle avait-il pût passer sans qu'elle ne s'en souvienne.

-Impossible, articula-t-elle fébrilement.

-Et pourtant… Je pense que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire…

**Désormais, nous naviguerons donc entre le temps présent et les souvenirs perdus d'Aradia que Dumbledore va essayer de retrouver pour vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui :) J'espère que vous aimerez ! Bis et merci à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une petite Review ) Ainsi qu'aux autres de suivre cette histoire **


End file.
